Back From The Dead: New Game
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Sequel "Back From The Dead". Bianca wie, ale na swój sposób brakuje jej go. Widzi go często w tłumie ludzi, pewna, że to on, a nie halucynacje. Wszyscy wokół mówią jej, aby w końcu zapomniała o tym wszystkim. Co jednak, jeśli to nie halucynacje, tylko prawda? Czy to możliwe, że Oscar przeżył eksplozję? I jeśli tak… dlaczego powrócił dopiero teraz?
1. Fałszywa wolność

**Zgodnie z planami i obietnicą publikuję sequel do "Back From The Dead". Wydarzenia w "Back From The Dead: New Game" mają miejsce około pół roku po wydarzeniach z pierwszej części. Bianca wciąż nie może zapomnieć o tym, co ją spotkało w posiadłości Goldvale. Dziewczyna cierpi z powodu licznych koszmarów, które nie pozwalają jej normalnie funkcjonować. Na domiar tego Bianca stała się pożywką mediów, które do teraz nie chcą zaprzestać drążyć jej tematu. Tymczasem omamy dziewczyny dotyczące Oscara przenoszą się na sferę jawy, przez co Bianca zaczyna sądzić, że traci zmysły. Po jakimś czasie okazuje się jednak, że być może wizje o Oscarze nie ją tylko omamami - inni również zaczną dostrzegać, że coś jest nie tak. **

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy: Fałszywa wolność**

* * *

_Dlaczego zatem w jej myślach rozbrzmiewało tylko jego imię?_

To jest dobre pytanie.

Minęło już pół roku od owych pamiętnych wydarzeń, jakie miały miejsce w dworze Goldvale. Bianca do dzisiaj nie mogła wymazać z pamięci ostatniego widoku Oscara, gdy ten kazał jej uciekać z domu. Wtedy była jeszcze pewna tego, że mężczyzna jakoś się uratuje – że wygra z Robertem i w ostatniej chwili wybiegnie z domu, nim ten nie wybuchnie.

Bianca zacisnęła mocno powieki, oddychając głęboko.

Pół roku… minęło już pół roku. A gazety nadal kochały ten temat tak mocno, że nie mogły się zamknąć.

Bianca udzieliła wtedy dziennikarzom tylko jednego wywiadu. Był krótki i rzeczowy. Dziewczyna miała nadzieję, że jej słowa zamkną ich jadaczki na jakiś czas.

Niestety dla niej, wynik tej akcji był wręcz odwrotny.

Dziennikarze uczepili się jej możliwie jeszcze bardziej. Bianca straciła kompletnie własne życie – gdzie się by nie udała, podążało za nią przynajmniej dwóch, trzech dziennikarzy, śledzących każdy jej ruch i każdą zmianę w jej zachowaniu. Po cichu liczyli na to, że któregoś dnia dziewczyna pęknie i zrobi publicznie coś bardzo kontrowersyjnego, co da im temat na kilka następnych wydań.

Nic takiego nie miało jednak miejsca. Bianca trzymała się mocno. Nie dawała po sobie poznać, że wciąż cierpi, że wciąż pamięta ten koszmar, który ją spotkał. Pozwalała sobie na płacz i krzyki dopiero w trakcie snu, gdy owe koszmary powracały, wyraźniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Wszystko wokół niej uległo gwałtownym zmianom. Sam i Anna nadal starali się ją wspierać, mimo iż Bianca bez trudu wyczytywała ich min, z jak wielkim trudem im to przychodzi. Audrey z kolei okazała się jedyną przyjaciółką Bianki, która jej nie opuściła w tych trudnych chwilach. No… ona i Emilia.

Emilia Spencer była od nich młodsza o rok, i uczęszczała na studia socjologiczne. Bianca, Audrey i Emilia znały się jeszcze ze szkoły podstawowej, ale dopiero teraz, gdy Bianca stała się głównym tematem tych harpii, Emilia okazała się jedną z tych osób, na których blondwłosa dziewczyna mogła naprawdę polegać.

- Kiedyś się w końcu znudzą. – powiedziała Emilia, siedząc razem z Biancą i Audrey na ławce w parku. Niecałe dwieście metrów dalej, ukryci za krzakami paparazzi strzelali im zdjęcia jedno za drugim. – W końcu pojawi się jakaś nowa sensacja i nie będą mieli innego wyjścia, jak ruszyć za nią, a ciebie zostawić w spokoju.

- Tak… tylko kiedy to się zdarzy? – Bianca westchnęła ciężko, wznosząc oczy ku niebu. – Czasami mam ochotę podejść do nich, wyrwać im te aparaty z łap i wsadzić je głęboko w tyłki. – Audrey zachichotała cicho po słowach Bianki. Niebieskooka dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się słabo, zadowolona z tego, że przynajmniej Audrey potrafiła się śmiać w takiej sytuacji. Emilia pod tym względem była strasznie poważna.

- Chodźcie. – powiedziała nagle Emilia, wstając z ławki. – Lepiej wracajmy już do domu.

Bianca bez słowa wstała z ławki. Tylko Audrey wciąż siedziała w miejscu, przyglądając się niepewnie swoim przyjaciółkom.

- O co chodzi, Audrey? – spytała się Bianca, zerkając na drobną, niską blondynkę.

- No bo… wiecie… – zaczęła niepewnym głosem Audrey. Bianca i Emilia przyglądały się jej z uwagą, lekko zdezorientowane zachowaniem przyjaciółki. – Ja… ja tak jakby umówiłam się tu z… takim jednym chłopakiem i… – Więcej Biance nie trzeba było tłumaczyć.

- Spokojnie, Audrey. – powiedziała Bianca z małym uśmiechem na ustach. – Nie będę cię przecież zmuszała do tego, żebyś porzucała wszystkie swoje plany dla mnie. Masz własne życie; rozumiem to. Nie musisz się przecież z tego powodu czuć winna.

- Dzięki, Bianca. – odpowiedziała Audrey. Emilia tymczasem ujęła Biancę pod ramię, gotując się do odejścia. Obie dziewczyny pożegnały się z Audrey i ruszyły w swoją stronę. Zaraz za nimi pognali paparazzi, skradający się pośród krzaków niczym nieudolni wojownicy ninja; Bianca słyszała ich kroki oraz ciężkie, przerywane oddechy aż za dobrze.

Dziewczyny przeszły trzy przecznice, nim część paparazzi w końcu dała sobie spokój z śledzeniem ich. Bianca i Emilia nie planowały niczego niezwykłego – ot, po prostu wracały do domu dłuższą drogą.

- Zostało ich tylko czterech. – powiedziała nagle Emilia, odwracając się na chwilę w tył. – Obstawiam, że niedługo przynajmniej jeszcze jeden odpadnie z tego pościgu.

- Albo i nie. – odparła Bianca, wzdychając przeciągle. Myślami była już gdzie indziej.

Znów myślała o tych snach, które nawiedzały ją w nocy od dwóch ostatnich tygodni. Za każdym razem śniło jej się praktycznie to samo; ona uwięziona w płonącym pomieszczeniu, bez możliwości wydostania się na zewnątrz. I on – tak dobrze znany jej głos, próbujący się przedrzeć do niej przez te wysokie płomienie.

Bianca nie wiedziała, co te sny mogą oznaczać. Przestała rozważać nad ich znaczeniem już jakiś czas temu, gdy jasnym stało się dla niej, że owe sny szybko nie znikną. Co najwyżej mogą pogorszyć się, jeśli dziewczyna będzie zbytnio je roztrząsała.

Bianca zamrugała powiekami, odganiając te obrazy daleko od siebie. Jej wzrok przeniósł się do przodu. Dziewczyna przyglądała się mijającym ich ludziom, spieszącym się do pracy, do szkoły, na ważne spotkania… czy po prostu spieszących się gdziekolwiek. Była tak zaabsorbowana obserwowaniem ich, że w pierwszej chwili nie dostrzegła tego, co powinna. Gdy jednak jej wzrok stanął już na swoim celu, Bianca zatrzymała się gwałtownie, wstrzymując oddech.

_A niech to szlag,_ pomyślała z panice dziewczyna, starając się kontrolować swój nieregularny oddech. _Te cholerne omamy wreszcie wyszły poza cztery ściany mojej sypialni. Teraz widzę go także na jawie._

Jakieś dwadzieścia, może trzydzieści metrów od nich, po drugiej stronie ulicy, szedł Oscar. W ciemnej kurtce i ciemnych okularach, z walizką u prawej dłoni, Oscar wydawał się niemalże rzeczywisty. Bianca wiedziała jednak, że prawda jest nieco inna.

_To tylko omamy… to tylko omamy. Za chwilę to wszystko zniknie._

Bianca zamknęła na chwilę powieki, licząc do dziesięciu. Gdy je z powrotem otworzyła, Oscara już tam nie było – tylko kolejni ludzie spieszący się w sobie tylko znanym celu.

- Wszystko dobrze? – Emilia pojawiła się u boku Bianki. Wyglądała na naprawdę zaniepokojoną.

_Muszę teraz wyglądać jak trup. Pewnie jestem bledsza od ducha Kacperka._

- Tak… jasne. – odpowiedziała po chwili Bianca. Dziewczyna ruszyła powoli do przodu, u boku mając Emilię. Ciemnowłosa przyjaciółka Bianki odwracała się co chwilę w stronę śledzących ich fotoreporterów upewniając się, że żaden z nich nie robi im teraz zdjęć.

- Chcesz może, żebym przenocowała dzisiaj u ciebie? – To był już niemalże rytuał. Emilia i Audrey zwykły przychodzić do Bianki na noc, gdy tylko jasnym stawało się, że dziewczyna znowu zaliczy kilka nieprzespanych nocy, ponieważ koszmary przeszłości dadzą o sobie na powrót znać.

- Nie, nie trzeba, naprawdę. – zapewniła przyjaciółkę Bianca, uśmiechając się słabo. – Po prostu… po prostu muszę chyba trochę odpocząć, to wszystko.

- A co takiego tam zobaczyłaś? – Bianca długo nie odpowiadała na to pytanie. Nie chciała wyjść na wariatkę; choć, z drugiej strony, przez niektórych była już za takową uważana.

_Co mogę mieć do stracenia?_, spytała się samej siebie dziewczyna. _Audrey i Emilia i tak już od dawna wiedzą o moich snach. Taka rzecz pewnie i tak ich nie ruszy._

- Wydawało mi się… wydawało mi się, że go tam widziałam. – Emilia zbladła nieznacznie, słysząc to. – Ale to nic, Emilia. Wiem, że to tylko były zwidy. – Bianca wciągnęła powietrze przez usta, wznosząc oczy ku niebu.

_To tylko zwidy. To tylko zwidy._

_On przecież nie żyje._

* * *

**A zatem...pierwszy rozdział za nami :) Już wkrótce pojawi się więcej zwidów i omam Bianki odnośnie Oscara. Dziewczyna zacznie kwestionować swoją poczytalność, pewna, że traci zmysły.**

**Zwiastun do drugiej części jest "w trakcie produkcji", razem ze zwiastunem do opowiadania "Hunter" na temat serialu _Dawno, dawno temu_. Jeśli nie dopadnie mnie w tym tygodniu gigantyczny leń, to przy rozkładzie zajęć powinnam ukończyć je jeszcze w tym tygodniu - z naciskiem na ten pierwszy.**

**Przy okazji jeszcze jedna rzecz. Oznaczyłam to opowiadanie jako "suspense/romance" nie bez powodu. Jak na razie, przez najbliższych kilka/kilkanaście rozdziałów będziemy mieli typowy suspens/kryminał z domieszką dramatu. W późniejszych rozdziałach pojawią się jednak wątki romantyczne - mniej lub bardziej ważne dla rozwoju akcji, ale jednak się pojawią.**


	2. Zły bohater

**Rozdział drugi: Zły bohater**

* * *

Sześć miesięcy – dzisiaj mijało dokładnie sześć miesięcy od tego pamiętnego dnia.

Bianca wpatrywała się w pierwszą stronę gazety nieobecnym wzrokiem. Od kilku dni nie wychodziła z domu, całe dnie spędzając pod grubym kocem, na kanapie w salonie na parterze. Tam zasypiała, tam budziła się, tam też przebywała przez większość dnia. I gdyby nie nadchodzący egzamin na detektywa, dziewczyna najprawdopodobniej prędko by nie wyszła z tego pomieszczenia.

_Muszę zapomnieć o tym wszystkim._ – Bianca powtarzała te słowa niczym świętą mantrę. – _Muszę zapomnieć o wszystkim, co mnie wtedy tam spotkało._

Jak jednak mogła o tym zapomnieć, skoro twarze zamordowanych tamtego dnia osób wpatrywały się w nią z pierwszej strony gazety?

Bianca nie mogła zrozumieć, jak Sam może być dziennikarzem. Dziewczyna przyglądała się zdjęciom ostatnich ofiar Oscara i nadal nie mogła zrozumieć, jak można być tak bezdusznym. Ci ludzie z redakcji Wellshire Telegraph robili wszystko, co tylko się dało, aby ludność miasta nie zapomniała o tym, że jeszcze pół roku temu pomiędzy nimi grasował seryjny morderca.

Oczywiście, o tym, że to Robert okazał się być „tym naprawdę złym", wspomniano w ostatniej linijce artykułu. Brakowało jeszcze tego, żeby dopisali to małym, ledwie odczytywalnym druczkiem.

_Nie powinnam tłumaczyć działań Oscara,_ pomyślała Bianca, przymykając na chwilę powieki. Oczy piekły ją od tego ciągłego przyglądania się na tą cholerną gazetę. _To był potwór; nawet jeśli mnie ocalił. Nie powinnam go żałować._

Bianca wiedziała jednak, że było inaczej. Anna wiedziała, że było inaczej. Tylko Sam z całej ich trójki nie mógł pojąć, jak jego szwagierka mogła wybaczyć to, co Oscar jej zrobił.

- Nie wybaczyłam mu tego. – wyjaśniła mu wtedy Bianca, gdy Sam uniósł się po raz kolejny na samo wspomnienie mordercy. – Po prostu zrozumiałam, dlaczego to zrobił.

Dla Sama jednak „zrozumieć" i „wybaczyć" wydawały się być synonimami. Bianca przez moment była pewna, że to Sam ją zrozumie, nie Anna – w końcu kilka lat przed nią to on brał udział w grze Oscara. Anna była wtedy „tylko" zakładniczką. Ostatecznie jednak to jej starsza siostra zrozumiała tok myślenia Bianki i, co było o wiele bardziej zaskakujące dla dziewczyny, zaakceptowała to.

Bianca wciągnęła z trudem powietrze przez usta. Twarze Jamesa, Lindsey, Stephana, Michaela oraz innych ofiar Oscara znajdowały się tuż nad wydrukowanym dużymi literami tytułem artykułu: _Artysta Oscar: maniakalny morderca czy niezrozumiana ofiara?_

Bianca parsknęła gorzkim, ironicznym śmiechem. Pół roku… pół roku wystarczyło dla redaktorów Wellshire Telegraph, aby z jednej z lepszych lokalnych gazet uczynić zwykły szmatławiec. Tytuły takie jak ten odpychały od gazety co inteligentniejszych czytelników. Dla mas jednak takie teksty były wręcz pożywką pierwszej klasy.

_Nikt do dnia dzisiejszego nie poznał prawdziwego imienia Oscara._ – Z tego zdania Bianca z trudem nie zaczęła robić sobie żartów. Dziennikarz, który napisał ten artykuł, musiał być kompletnym idiotą. Bianca nie raz i nie dwa tłumaczyła i policji, i dziennikarzom, że nazwisko Oscara musiało brzmieć albo Goldvale, albo Thompson – tylko te dwie rodziny bowiem były na tyle stare i bogate, aby mieć jakiekolwiek powiązania z dworem Goldvale. W grę wchodziła jeszcze rodzina Swanson, która wżeniła się w ten ród dwa pokolenia temu, oraz londyńska rodzina Stanford, która rzekomo też była z tą rodziną i z tym dworem powiązana.

Nikt jednak tego nie sprawdził. Tylko Sam pofatygował się do ośrodka psychiatrycznego położonego na obrzeżach Londynu, gdzie rzekomo leczył się Oscar. Dzięki dojściom znalazł tam kilka dokumentów o mężczyźnie imieniem Oscar Goldvale, potwierdzając tym samym przypuszczenia Bianki co do pochodzenia mordercy.

Policja zignorowała to jednak. Twierdzili, że „prawdziwy" Oscar Goldvale już od dawna nie żył, gdy Artysta zaczął działać. Oscar, którego poznali Sam, Anna i Bianca, to tylko nieznany nikomu mężczyzna, który przejął jego tożsamość.

Bianca nie chciała w to wierzyć – po prostu nie chciała. Wiedziała, że ma rację. Oscar, którego poznała, był tym samym Oscarem. Nie była pewna, skąd to wie – po prostu to wiedziała.

Dziewczyna przeniosła spojrzenie z powrotem na treść artykułu. Wspomniano tam o znalezieniu w zgliszczach domu ciał wszystkich „nowych" ofiar Artysty, a także o spalonym ciele młodego mężczyzny, zidentyfikowanego później jako Robert.

Bianca przeszła do następnego akapitu i w chwilę później poczuła, jak puls zaczyna jej niebezpiecznie szybko skakać ku górze.

„_To była osoba pożerana przez własne lęki i chorobę. Sądzę, że to, czego tak naprawdę potrzebował, to bliskiej osoby, która by go zrozumiała i wsparła w tych trudnych chwilach." Bianca Reid, lat 23, niedoszła ofiara Artysty, jako jedyna była na tyle odważna, by stanąć w obronie mordercy. Czy jednak aby na pewno chodziło jej tylko o jego ochronę? Czy to możliwe, że młoda była dziennikarka cierpi obecnie na syndrom sztokholmski, i pragnie powrócić w ramiona swojego oprawcy?_

Bianca zamknęła powieki, starając się uspokoić swój ciężki, nierówny oddech. Dziewczyna wręcz parowała wściekłością.

Włożyli jej te słowa do ust i powtarzali je tak długo, aż ludzie w końcu uwierzyli, że Bianca faktycznie je wypowiedziała.

Bianca nigdy nie broniła Oscara w mediach. Nie… owszem, dziewczyna przyznała, że Oscar był zżerany przez własną chorobę, której nie mógł kontrolować. Przyznała, że może gdyby miał kogoś bliskiego przy sobie, to może to wszystko miałoby inne zakończenie.

Bianca powiedziała też jednak, że poznała Oscara osobiście i zobaczyła, jaki był naprawdę. Zaraz po tych słowach o bliskiej osobie dodała, że dla tego mężczyzny było już za późno na zmianę. Tylko prawdziwa tragedia mogłaby go odmienić.

I taka, jakby nie patrzeć, nadeszła.

_W zgliszczach dworu Goldvale znaleziono po jakimś czasie jeszcze jedno ciało. Po wstępnej obdukcji zidentyfikowano je jako ciało mężczyzny rasy kaukaskiej, w wieku pomiędzy 35 a 40 lat, o budowie ciała mezomorficznej. Dalsza badania i wywiady potwierdziły, że owym mężczyzną był seryjny morderca nazywający siebie „Artystą". Miejsce, w którym znaleziono ciało odpowiadało opisowi zdarzeń relacjonowanych przez niedoszłą ofiarę Artysty, Biancę Reid. Ciało znaleziono tuż przy wyjściu z dworu – w miejscu, w którym panna Reid widziała swojego oprawcę po raz ostatni, tuż przed ucieczką z posiadłości._

Bianca znów przymknęła powieki – tym razem jednak nie z powodu gniewu czy złości. Nie… to, co Bianca czuła teraz, to smutek. Smutek i żal.

Już od jakiegoś czasu Bianca łapała się na tym, że rozważała, co by było, gdyby Oscar jednak przeżył ten wybuch. Co by było, gdyby Oscar wydostał się z tego budynku razem z nią, i tylko Robert zginął w eksplozji. Czy Bianca wydałaby go władzom? Czy też może pozwoliłaby mu uciec, dziękując mu w ten sposób za uratowanie swojego życia?

I przede wszystkim… czy wybaczyłaby mu wszystko to, co zrobił?

Morderstwa, których dokonał „dla Bianki" nie były pierwszymi w jego karierze mordercy. Zabijał już wcześniej, jeszcze przed tym, jak porwał Annę i zmusił Sama do udziału w tej swojej „grze". Wiele lat cierpienia, choroby psychicznej oraz okrutnych wspomnień z przeszłości spowodowało, że Oscar prawdopodobnie nie byłby wstanie przestać zabijać. A, biorąc pod uwagę to, co Oscar powiedział jej tuż przed ucieczką, Bianca zapewne stałaby się jego głównym celem – i tym razem nie byłaby ofiarą, ale ewentualną zdobyczą.

Bianca odetchnęła głęboko, siląc się na spokój. Dziewczyna nawet teraz nie mogła w stu procentach odpowiedzieć „tak" lub „nie" na pytanie: „Czy byłabym w stanie mu wybaczyć i zaakceptować to, jaki on był, jest, i zapewne nadal będzie?". W ciągu tych sześciu miesięcy Bianca myślała o tym bardzo często. Na „tak" przemawiał głównie fakt, że Oscar faktycznie był w niej zakochany, a także to, że ocalił jej życie, oszczędzając jej okrutnych tortur, i pewnie jeszcze okrutniejszej śmierci. Przeciwko tej tezie było jednak wiele kontrargumentów: począwszy od jego ofiar, poprzez fakt, że Oscar był – przynajmniej do czasu poznania Bianki – psychopatycznym maniakiem, aż do faktu, że swoje ofiary uważał za sztukę, a nie akty przemocy.

Może i nie zaakceptowałaby go jako partnera – ba, była niemalże pewna, że by tego nie zrobiła – ale coś w jej duszy podpowiadało jej, że nie odtrąciłaby go „ot tak". Najpewniej, znając jej dobre, łagodne, i czasami aż nadto naiwne serce, Bianca raczej spróbowałaby mu pomóc. Zaprzyjaźniłaby się z nim pomimo tego wszystkiego, co jej uczynił, i spróbowała postawić go na nowej, lepszej drodze życia, z dala od tej całej przemocy, gniewu i agresji.

_Gdybyśmy tylko spotkali się w nieco innych okolicznościach…_, pomyślała Bianca, otwierając powoli oczy. _Być może wtedy nasze losy potoczyłyby się nieco inaczej._

Bianca jeszcze długo myślała o Oscarze i o tym, czy faktycznie dałoby radę go „przeinaczyć". Ostatecznie jednak dziewczyna porzuciła ten temat, gdy do domu wrócili Sam i Anna. Bianca z fałszywym, słabym uśmiechem na ustach powitała ich w domu i pomogła w zrobieniu kolacji, którą potem z nimi zjadła. Potem pożegnała się z nimi i poszła do swojej sypialni, gdzie od razu, nawet się nie przebierając w piżamę, padła zmęczona na łóżko.

Już za kilka dni miała zacząć zmieniać swoje życie na lepsze. Zmiana pracy z dziennikarza na detektywa będzie dobrym początkiem. A potem, po jakimś czasie, gdy ludzie zaczną o tym wszystkim zapominać, Bianca na spokojnie wyjedzie stąd.

I nigdy już tu nie wróci. W tym miejscu było zbyt wiele wspomnień… i większość z nich nie należała do tych przyjemnych.


	3. Iluzje rzeczywistości

**Rozdział trzeci: Iluzje rzeczywistości**

* * *

- Na pewno się dobrze czujesz?

Bianca zamrugała gwałtownie powiekami, powracając do rzeczywistości.

_Niech go szlag jasny trafi._ – zaklęła w myślach Bianca, mrużąc nieznacznie oczy. _Nawet po trafieniu do piekła ten gość nie daje mi spokoju._

Kilka chwil temu Bianca znowu zobaczyła w tłumie ludzi postać Oscara. Mignął jej tylko przez jedną chwilę. Jednak i ta chwila wystarczyła, aby Bianca kompletnie odłączyła się od otaczającej ją rzeczywistości.

- Jasne. – odpowiedziała po chwili Bianca, rzucając krótki uśmiech do siedzącej naprzeciw niej Emilii. Audrey siedziała obok niej, i również przyglądała się jej z niepokojem. – Naprawdę, wszystko w porządku. Po prostu na chwilę się zamyśliłam.

- To dobrze. – Bianca mentalnie westchnęła z ulgą. Emilia nie wyczuła jej kłamstwa. – Już się bałam, że znowu widzisz tego śmiecia. – Niebieskooka blondynka momentalnie nastroszyła się, słysząc to.

- Em, cofnij to. – syknęła do szatynki Audrey, zerkając ze strachem na Biancę. – Wiesz, jak ona…

- Audrey, nie jestem głucha. Ani głupia. – warknęła Bianca, siląc się na spokój. Na razie jednak przychodziło jej to ze sporym trudem. – Emilia… wiem, że uważasz Oscara za najgorsze zło. – Emilia ze spokojem słuchała Bianki, mimo iż wyraz jej twarzy wskazywał na to, że dziewczyna ma mnóstwo argumentów przeciwko słowom przyjaciółki. – Ale to ja tam byłam. Nie ty; ja. I uwierz mi, to nie Oscar był diabłem wcielonym, mimo iż tak mogło się wydawać. To Robert White był bestią, przez którą do teraz nie mogę spokojnie spać.

- W takim razie dlaczego na jawie nie widzisz jego, tylko Oscara? – Na to pytanie Bianca nie mogła udzielić jej automatycznej odpowiedzi, co wyraźnie usatysfakcjonowało Emilię. – Widzisz? Jego również się boisz. Nie chcesz tylko tego przyznać. Twoja podświadomość zarejestrowała Oscara jako wybawcę, mimo iż wcale nim nie był. To był morderca i przestępca, Bianca. Jego śmierć zakończyła jeden z mroczniejszych rozdziałów w historii Wellshire.

- Mam tego pełną świadomość, Emilia. – Nim jednak Bianca dokończyła swoją myśl, Emilia przerwała jej wpół słowa.

- Czyżby? Bo chwilami mam wrażenie, że te dziennikarzyny z Wellshire Telegraph miały jednak trochę racji pisząc, że cierpisz na syndrom sztokholmski. – Bianca musiała teraz użyć całej swojej mocy samokontroli, aby nie strzelić Emilii w twarz, na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Było tu zbyt wielu świadków, zbyt wielu reporterów i paparazzi czających się za każdym rogiem. Jeden fałszywy ruch, i Bianca jak nic znalazłaby się na powrót na pierwszych stronach gazet.

- Odpuść jej. – przekonywała przyjaciółkę Audrey. Bianca wciąż milczała, a na jej bladej twarzy pojawił się grymas złości. – Żadna z nas nie wie, przez co ona musiała tam przejść. Nawet jeśli na swój sposób wybaczyła Oscarowi, musimy to uszanować. – Emilia tylko prychnęła głośno, wyraźnie rozbawiona słowami drobnej, brązowookiej blondynki.

- Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja tam bym nigdy nie wybaczyła człowiekowi, który chciał zamienić moje życie w piekło. – Bianca w tej chwili podniosła na Emilię wzrok. Jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy ciskały istne gromy w szczupłą, atrakcyjną szatynkę.

- Nie wybaczyłam przecież. – odparła Bianca z przekąsem, uśmiechając się krzywo. – Do teraz nienawidzę Roberta i mam gorącą nadzieję, że smaży się teraz w najgłębszych czeluściach piekielnych.

- Miałam na myśli Oscara. – odpowiedziała Emilia z poważną miną, spoglądając krytycznie na Biancę.

- Wiem o tym. – Bianca nie dawała za wygraną. – A ja miałam na myśli Roberta. Bo to on jest bestią, której bym nie wybaczyła.

- Skoro tak wolisz sądzić. – W tym momencie Bianca nie wytrzymała. Nie chciała robić tu sceny, tym bardziej nie przed tymi wszystkimi paparazzi, którzy je śledzili.

Bianca wstała z impetem, niemalże wywracając krzesło.

Emilia odchyliła się nieco w tył, zaskoczona nagłą reakcją Bianki. Audrey podskoczyła nerwowo w miejscu, przymykając powieki. Bianca z kolei spojrzała się tylko z nienawiścią na Emilię, po czym bez słowa złapała swoją torbę i wyszła z kawiarni, nie oglądając się nawet za siebie.

Była wściekła – bardziej wściekła niż wtedy, gdy Wellshire Telegraph po raz pierwszy opublikowała jej przekręcone przez nich słowa. Bardziej wściekła niż wtedy, gdy Sam w akcie złości nazwał ją „zdrajczynią", nim zaraz potem nie ochłonął i jej nie przeprosił.

Bianca miała już dosyć takiego życia. Zawsze była uważana za ofiarę – za dziewczynę, która miała trochę szczęścia, i której udało się uciec seryjnemu mordercy. Większość ludzi zapominała jednak o jednym, bardzo ważnym szczególe.

Bianca nie uciekła wtedy przed seryjnym mordercą, Artystą. Uciekła wtedy przed nieznanym nikomu seryjnym gwałcicielem „i" mordercą, Robertem White'em.

Dziewczyna kompletnie zatonęła w tych myślach. Świat wokół niej przestał istnieć; Bianca była zbyt zdenerwowana, aby w ogóle móc się skupić na czymś innym. Do rzeczywistości przywrócił ją dopiero głośny, przenikliwy dźwięk klaksonu.

Bianca odwróciła się w ostatniej chwili. Ciemnoczerwony, osobowy samochód jechał prosto na nią. Kierowca już zaczął hamować, ale Bianca już teraz wiedziała, że mężczyzna nie zdoła się zatrzymać w porę.

Ktoś na ulicy krzyknął głośno. Bianca nie była jednak w stanie wydać z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Stała tylko w bezruchu, nie mając już szans na ucieczkę.

Nagle ktoś wpadł na nią z impetem, powalając ją na ziemię. Samochód przejechał tuż obok niej i jej wybawcy, mijając ich dosłownie o milimetry.

Bianca trzymała powieki mocno zaciśnięte, w razie gdyby to wszystko okazało się tylko kolejną iluzją wytworzoną przez jej umysł. Gdy jednak rozległo się wokół więcej krzyków, wśród których Bianca rozpoznała znajomy pisk Audrey, dziewczyna otworzyła powoli oczy, aby spojrzeć się prosto w twarz swojego wybawcy.

W pierwszym odruchu Bianca miała ochotę krzyknąć i odczołgać się gwałtownie w tył. Ta twarz tak bardzo przypominała jej Oscara, że przez moment Bianca była pewna, że to on sam pokonał śmierć i wrócił do świata żywych, aby ją uratować przed śmiercią. Po dłuższej chwili Bianca zauważyła jednak spore różnice pomiędzy Oscarem a mężczyzną, któremu zawdzięczała swoje życie.

To z pewnością nie mógł być Oscar. Owszem, miał takie same intensywnie błękitne oczy jak on, a niektóre rysy jego twarzy wykazywały spore podobieństwo do rysów twarzy Artysty, ale to na pewno nie był Oscar. Nie… to był ktoś zupełnie inny.

- Jesteś cała? – Nawet głos był inny. Oscar miał niższy i głębszy głos niż mężczyzna, który teraz pomagał jej wstać. No i ten mężczyzna wydawał się być o co najmniej kilka lat starszy od Oscara.

Gdy Bianca w końcu stanęła pewnie o własnych siłach dostrzegła, że nieznajomy jest tak samo wysoki jak Oscar.

_Tyle podobieństw,_ pomyślała Bianca, wymuszając słaby uśmiech na swoich wargach, gdy dostrzegła przyjacielski uśmiech na twarzy mężczyzny. _Tyle podobieństw, ale jednocześnie tyle różnic. Ten człowiek nie zachowuje się jak Oscar. Nawet wyraz jego oczu jest zupełnie inny niż ten, z jakim Oscar zwykł patrzeć na innych._

_Jak zwykł patrzeć na mnie._

- Bianca! O Boże, Bianca, nic ci nie jest? – Audrey dobiegła do swojej przyjaciółki i mocno ją uścisnęła. Zaraz potem u jej boku pojawiła się Emilia, która zrobiła dokładnie to samo.

- Boże kochany, Bianca, przepraszam. – wyszeptała Emilia przez łzy. – Nie chciałam cię tak rozgniewać, słowo. – Emilia odsunęła się po chwili od Bianki, patrząc się na nią ze łzami w oczach. – Na pewno jesteś cała?

- Tak, na pewno. – odpowiedziała Bianca. Jej wzrok powędrował z powrotem ku nieznajomemu. Jego błękitne oczy wpatrywały się w nią z zainteresowaniem. – Dziękuję. – powiedziała dziewczyna, wyswobadzając się z objęć Audrey. Obie przyjaciółki Bianki zwróciły teraz swoją uwagę na mężczyznę. – Uratował mi pan życie.

- Och, to nic takiego. – Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, zerkając przez chwilę na Emilię i Audrey, które stały tuż za Biancą. – Moją życiową misją jest ratowanie pięknych dam w opałach.

_Przystojny, i na dodatek kobieciarz._ – odnotowała w myślach Bianca. _Pomimo tego, że właśnie mnie uratował, muszę na niego uważać. Tacy jak on najczęściej okazują się nie tymi, za kogo się podają. Albo okazują się gorszym materiałem na faceta, niż początkowo by się to wydawało._

Jej przyjaciółki nie zdawały się jednak tego dostrzegać. Audrey pochłaniała mężczyznę wzrokiem, podczas gdy Emilia uśmiechała się do niego kokieteryjnie. Bianca musiała użyć całej swojej samokontroli, aby nie wywrócić teatralnie oczami.

- Jestem Bianca. Bianca Reid. – Bianca postanowiła zignorować kłębiących się wokół ludzi. I tak, znając życie i to małe miasteczko, ktoś już na pewno zadzwonił po policję, na pogotowie, a także i zapewne do lokalnej stacji telewizyjnej.

Mężczyzna ujął dłoń Bianki w swoją, uśmiechając się nieznacznie.

- Dominic Thompson. – Bianca na moment zamarła, intensywnie nad czymś myśląc.

- Nie jesteś chyba z… _tych_ Thompsonów? – Mężczyzna dopiero po chwili skojarzył, o czym mówiła Bianca.

- Och, nie, nie… Nie, jestem z rodziny Thompsonów z Dover. – odpowiedział Dominic, nie przestając się uśmiechać. Kątem oka zerknął na gapiów nieopodal, po czym westchnął nieznacznie. – Ci ludzie nie mają nic lepszego do roboty, prawda? – Bianca pokręciła przecząco głową, również się uśmiechając.

- Jestem ich główną atrakcją, że tak to ujmę. Długa historia. – dodała Bianca, gdy Dominic zmarszczył brwi, przekręcając głowę lekko w bok.

- W dużym skrócie; to ona jest tą dziewczyną, którą porwał ten morderca, Artysta. – rzuciła szybko Emilia, nim Bianca zdołała ją powstrzymać. Dominic otworzył szeroko oczy, przyglądając się Biance z zaskoczeniem.

- Naprawdę? – Bianca niechętnie przyznała się do tego. W tej chwili nienawidziła Emilii za to, że zawsze musiała wszystko wypaplać.

_Piękny początek znajomości… po prostu piękny. Teraz na pewno nie uzna mnie za poczytalną, normalną dziewczynę._

- I na dodatek w tym samym czasie niemalże stała się ofiarą innego maniaka, który podszywał się pod jedną z ofiar tego pierwszego psychola. – Bianca w tej chwili wzniosła oczy ku górze, modląc się do wszelkich znanych jej bóstw o to, aby Emilię strzelił teraz grom z jasnego nieba.

- Serio, Emilia? – Bianca odwróciła się do Emilii z wyrzutem. – Teraz akceptujesz istnienie Roberta? Wcześniej nie istniał? – Emilia tylko wzruszyła ramionami, na twarzy mając wymalowaną niewinną minę.

Dominic przyglądał się obu dziewczynom z zaciekawieniem. Z całej trójki tylko Audrey milczała jak zaklęta, zerkając tylko to na Biancę, to na Emilię.

- Mniejsza o większą. – powiedziała w końcu Bianca, ucinając temat Oscara i Roberta. Nie zamierzała tego teraz roztrząsać, tym bardziej na oczach tych wszystkich ludzi. Dziewczyna odwróciła się lekko w tył, wyglądając kierowcy pojazdu, który niemalże ją rozjechał. Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu nie znalazła go jednak. – Gdzie jest kierowca? – Dominic po jej słowach również spojrzał się w tamtą stronę.

- Zapewne zwiał gdy zobaczył, że nic ci nie jest. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Bianca odwróciła się z powrotem do niego, przyglądając mu się z uwagą. – Zaczekajmy lepiej na pogotowie. Sprawdzą, czy nie masz żadnego wstrząśnienia mózgu ani innych urazów. – Bianca przytaknęła skinieniem głowy. Doświadczenie nauczyło ją, żeby nie ufać nikomu – Oscar i Robert już o to dokładnie zadbali.

Pogotowie przyjechało kilka minut później. Zaraz potem pojawił się radiowóz policji. Najpierw sprawdzono, czy Bianca nie odniosła żadnych obrażeń. Potem, dla pewności, to samo zrobiono z Dominikiem. Następnie oboje zostali przesłuchani przez policjantów. Dominic, ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu Bianki, okazał się pamiętać numery rejestracyjne wozu, który nieomal ją potrącił.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję. – powiedziała Bianca, gdy już uwolnili się od policjantów.

- Nie ma sprawy. – odpowiedział Dominic. – Gdybyś chciała o czymś porozmawiać, o czymkolwiek, zapraszam cię do tutejszej szkoły plastycznej. Od jutra będę tam wykładał studium rysunku.


	4. Nocny łowca

**Rozdział czwarty: Nocny łowca**

* * *

Bianca nadal nie ufała temu człowiekowi.

Dominic był miły – ba, on był _cholernie_ miły. Wzbudził zaufanie nawet nieśmiałej, zamkniętej w sobie Audrey. Bianca jednak wciąż nie mogła oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ten człowiek coś ukrywał.

Pochodził z Dover – sporego miasta angielskiego, którego populacja wynosiła niemalże trzydzieści tysięcy, jeśli już nie więcej. Kto normalny uciekałby z takiego miasta, posiadającego do tego słynne na cały świat białe klify, i jechał tyle kilometrów do liczącego niespełna sześciu tysięcy mieszkańców Wellshire?

Dominic twierdził, że nie pochodzi z „tych" Thompsonów. W to akurat Bianca była w stanie uwierzyć. Matilda Thompson, która zasłynęła dopiero jako staruszka, mordując wszystkich mieszkańców przylegającej do Wellshire wsi Stonebridge. Była to zemsta za śmierć jej syna, Archibalda Thompsona, który zasłynął jako Morderca Samotnych Serc.

Bianca nie wiedziała o tej rodzinie zbyt wiele. Zdołała się tylko dowiedzieć o tym, że młodsza siostra Archibalda, Julia, ożeniła się na pewnym etapie z przedstawicielem rodu Goldvale. Wkrótce potem zbudowali własny dwór – ten sam, w którym wiek później Oscar dokonał dwóch serii mordów. Najstarszy z dzieci Matildy, William, nigdy się nie ożenił ani nie spłodził potomka. Zmarł w wieku 88 lat pod koniec roku 1949 roku, zakańczając linię rodu Thompson w Wellshire. Archibald również nie pozostawił po sobie żadnych potomków. Chodziły plotki, że ponoć zakochał się nieszczęśliwie w jednej ze swoich ofiar, przez którą ostatecznie stracił życie. Archibald miał w chwili śmierci w 1890 roku zaledwie 26 lat. Mało brakowało, a stałby się tak samo popularny jak działający zaledwie dwa lata wcześniej Kuba Rozpruwacz, który zdołał przez kilkanaście miesięcy terroryzować stolicę Anglii.

Bianca zamrugała gwałtownie powiekami. Nie chciała jeszcze iść spać; była dopiero godzina dwudziesta. Jutro rano miała jednak egzamin na detektywa, i nie mogła na niego zaspać.

Dziewczyna zamknęła zatem oczy i odprężyła się, czekając na nadejście snu.

Bianca długo nie mogła usnąć. Przekręcała się z boku na bok, na plecy, na brzuch. Zwijała się w kłębek, prostowała, i znowu to samo. W końcu jednak sen nadszedł.

_Bianca leżała na środku leśnej polany. Nie w płonącym pomieszczeniu, nie w ciasnej izolatce, i nie przez zgliszczami dworu Goldvale – na przepełnionej słońcem leśnej polanie._

_Dziewczyna zamrugała powiekami, czując na swojej skórze przyjemne ciepło. Od dawna się tak nie czuła. Nie chciała, aby to uczucie odeszło, i aby zajął je jakiś okropny koszmar. Dlatego też Bianca odprężyła się maksymalnie, rozkoszując się chwilą, jaka została jej dana po tylu miesiącach przeżywania raz po raz tego przeklętego dnia._

_- Bianca. – Dziewczyna otworzyła gwałtownie oczy, gdy tylko rozpoznała ten głos. Spodziewała się teraz zobaczyć wnętrze jakiegoś ciemnego pokoju, a zaraz za nią stojącego w cieniu Roberta, czekającego tylko na odpowiednią chwilę do ataku._

_Nadal była jednak na tej samej łące. Nie była już jednak sama._

_- O… Oscar? – Bianca uniosła się na łokciach, zrównując się z leżącym obok niej na boku mężczyzną._

_Oscar uśmiechnął się słabo, po czym sięgnął ku jej twarzy. Bianca wzdrygnęła się mimowolnie, gotowa na jakąś formę ataku. Nic takiego jednak nie nadeszło. Jedyne, co Oscar zrobił, to przeczesał jej jasne blond włosy swoją dłonią._

_- Ja… ja śnię, prawda? To tylko sen, prawda? To nie jest żadna chora wizja z zaświatów? – Oscar tylko przytaknął skinieniem głowy, wciąż się delikatnie uśmiechając._

_Bianca nigdy nie widziała go takiego. Zawsze miał na ustach ten swój figlarny, ukazujący zbytnią pewność siebie uśmieszek albo, dla odwrotności, wyraz osoby rozdartej emocjonalnie, niepewnej tego, co czuje, i co powinna robić._

_Oscar z jej snu wydawał się kompletnie alternatywną wersją rzeczywistego modelu. Zachowywał się tak, jak gdyby nigdy nie przeszedł przez psychiczne załamanie, nie zachorował na syndrom Doriana Graya, i nigdy nie zabił tych wszystkich ludzi._

_- Co ty tu robisz? – Bianca miała pełną świadomość tego, jak idiotyczne pytania teraz zadawała. Chciała jednak wiedzieć, dlaczego jej sny nagle przestały być takie okropne, i dlaczego nagle spotkała Oscara w tak przyjemnym i, jakby nie patrzeć, pięknym otoczeniu. – Nie mów mi tylko, że trafiłeś do Nieba. Zrujnujesz mi wtedy cały światopogląd, jaki wpajano mi od niemowlaka. – Oscar zaśmiał się cicho. Kolejna rzecz, jaka się tu nie zgadzała; jego śmiech. Bianca znała tylko jeden rodzaj śmiechu, jaki mężczyzna z siebie wydawał. I z całą pewnością nie był to łagodny, melodyjny śmiech, jaki usłyszała teraz._

_- Nie… nie trafiłem do Nieba. – odpowiedział Oscar, uśmiechając się szeroko. Bianca, nie wiedząc nawet dlaczego, odpowiedziała na ten uśmiech swoim własnym. – Ale nie jestem też w Piekle._

_- Czyściec? – Oscar pokręcił przecząco głową. Bianca przestała się nagle uśmiechać, gdy zdała sobie sprawę, do czego to zmierza. – Nie mów. Jesteś… jesteś… duchem? – Oscar roześmiał się ponownie._

_- Nie. Nic z tych rzeczy. – Jego dłoń ponownie powędrowała ku włosom dziewczyny. Bianca, wbrew swojej woli, nachyliła się w stronę jego dotyku, przymykając nieznacznie powieki. – Ja nie umarłem. – Bianca jak leżała, tak nagle usiadła, otwierając szeroko oczy._

_- Co?! – praktycznie wykrzyknęła dziewczyna. – To… to niemożliwe! Przecież znaleźli twoje ciało w zgliszczach. Twoje ciało!_

_- A skąd wiedzą, że to na pewno było moje ciało? – Oczy Bianki powiększyły się dwukrotnie, gdy to usłyszała._

_- To tylko sen. – wyszeptała Bianca, zamykając szczelnie powieki. – To tylko sen. To tylko sen. Ty nie żyjesz._

_- A zatem obudź się, Bianca. – Bianca otworzyła powoli oczy i spojrzała się na Oscara z dezorientacją. – Obudź się, to się sama przekonasz._

Bianca obudziła się, jednocześnie siadając prosto na łóżku. Na wpół będąc na jawie, na wpół jeszcze w swoim śnie, Bianca poczuła nagle, jak wpada na coś relatywnie miękkiego i ciepłego. Dziewczyna otworzyła szybko oczy, ale nic przed sobą nie zobaczyła.

_Tracę zmysły. Jak nic tracę zmysły._ Bianca przetarła oczy i sprawdziła zegarek w telefonie.

_4:03. Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie._

Bianca opadła z powrotem na poduszki, oddychając ciężko.

Za cztery godziny zaczynał się jej egzamin na detektywa. Jeśli go zda, czekają ją egzaminy praktyczne – inaczej sprawnościowe. Jeśli i je przejdzie, dostanie licencję na wykonywanie zawodu detektywa. Bianca jednak sądziła, że w Wellshire szybko pracy jako takowa osoba nie znajdzie.

Wolała jednak być bezrobotna, niż pisać dla tego szmatławca, Wellshire Telegraph. Nawet Sam zrezygnował niedawno z pracy tam, gdy jasnym stało się, że ci ludzie nie zamierzają się odpierdzielić od jego rodziny.

Nie było nawet sensu kłaść się na powrót spać. I tak za półtorej godziny Bianca by musiała wstać. Blondynka zwlekła się zatem leniwie z łóżka, kierując powolne kroki ku łazience.

_Nawet po śmierci nie dajesz mi spokoju, Oscar._ – pomyślała dziewczyna, włączając światło w łazience i wyjmując z pojemniczka szczoteczkę i pastę do zębów. _Nawet teraz mącisz mi w głowie, wmawiając niestworzone i niemożliwe rzeczy._

* * *

**Zwiastun do "Back From The Dead: New Game" jest wreszcie gotowy! Z dumą oznajmiam, że owy zwiastun jest dostępny na moim kanale YouTube. Można do niego dotrzeć także przez link podany w moim profilu na tej stronie.**


	5. Egzamin dojrzałości

**Rozdział piąty: Egzamin dojrzałości**

* * *

_Jeszcze trochę, i ten długopis jak nic zostanie przeze mnie zagryziony._

Bianca próbowała się skupić na pytaniach egzaminacyjnych. Utknęła właśnie na piętnastym pytaniu z grupy zamkniętych. Dziewczyna nerwowo gryzła nasadę długopisu, nie mogąc za żadne skarby wyrzucić z głowy obrazu delikatnego, łagodnego Oscara, który z taką czułością dotykał jej.

_Nie… nie, Bianca! Zapomnij o tym!_ Bianca potrząsnęła lekko głową, wyrzucając z pamięci obraz uśmiechającego się do niej mężczyzny. _To był tylko sen! W rzeczywistości ten człowiek nie byłby wobec ciebie taki delikatny i wyrozumiały. Chrzanić to, co mówił wtedy w dworze Goldvale. Na pewno zachowałby się tak samo jak Robert, gdyby tylko nadarzyłaby się odpowiednia okazja._

Tyle że takowa okazja nadarzyła się dla Oscara – i to niejeden raz. Bianca przegrywała batalię z własnym umysłem i wspomnieniami w ekspresowym tempie.

Do końca egzaminu pozostało już tylko dwadzieścia minut. Bianca skupiła się nad ukończeniem ostatnich zadań, jakie sprawiały jej na początku największą trudność.

Chciała zdać ten egzamin – chciała go zdać możliwie jak najlepiej. I nie chodziło tu wcale o dostanie najlepszej pracy; nie, tego Bianca mogła poszukać nawet poza Wellshire. Chodziło jej o to, aby udowodnić sobie samej oraz innym, że nadal jest w stanie skupić się na rzeczywistości, po tym wszystkim, co ją spotkało. Chciała dowieść sobie samej, że nadal potrafi skupić się na jednej, konkretnej rzeczy, nie przenosząc myśli z powrotem do tych okropnych wydarzeń.

Bianca zakończyła ostatecznie pisanie egzaminu cztery minuty przed końcem czasu. Dawniej zajęłoby jej to dwa razy mniej czasu.

No, ale wtedy w jej głowie nie siedział irytujący chochlik zwany Oscarem, który próbował jej usilnie wmówić, że wciąż żyje.

Po skończeniu egzaminu Bianca od razu wyszła z komisariatu, na którym ów egzamin się odbywał, i skierowała się w stronę szkoły plastycznej. Minął już prawie tydzień od dnia, w którym Dominic Thompson uratował jej życie, i Bianca po cichu liczyła na to, że mimo iż mężczyzna ma już lekko ponad czterdzieści lat, to zainteresowałby się jednak niespełna 24-letnią dziewczyną.

Musiała przecież w końcu ruszyć jakoś do przodu ze swoim życiem. Nie mogła do końca życia siedzieć samotnie w domu, rozpatrując przeszłość raz po raz, aż w końcu faktycznie nie straci kontroli nad swoją psychiką.

Bianca nie była nawet pewna tego, czy ten cały Dominic jej się podoba. Owszem, był wysoki, przystojny i dość dobrze zbudowany. Za bardzo jej jednak przypominał Oscara, i to nie w tym dobrym znaczeniu. Bianca złapała się nawet na tym, że porównuje Dominica i Oscara ze sobą; i, co ciekawsza, ten drugi zdecydowanie prowadził w rozgrywce.

Być może to właśnie dlatego Bianca nie wpadła w taki gniew, gdy zobaczyła Dominica wychodzącego ze szkoły razem z Emilią.

_No cóż… teraz przynajmniej wiem na pewno, że lubi dużo młodsze od siebie._ Biance nie zależało aż tak bardzo na przykuciu uwagi Dominica. Mimo tego jednak poczuła się trochę tak, jakby Emilia wbiła jej ostry szpikulec w plecy. Audrey nigdy by czegoś takiego jej nie zrobiła. Zaczekałaby aż do chwili, gdy Bianca powiedziałaby, że nie jest zainteresowana Dominikiem, i że „ta druga" może się nim zająć.

- Hej, Emilia! – Bianca wymusiła możliwie najszczerszy uśmiech na swoich ustach. Podeszła pewnym krokiem do dwójki znajomych, nie przestając się uśmiechać. – Nie próżnujemy, co? Uważaj, panie Thompson, bo ta dziewczyna jeszcze doprowadzi cię do ołtarza do końca następnego miesiąca. – Emilia kompletnie nie wyczuła delikatnego przesłania, jakie Bianca rzuciła jej krótkim spojrzeniem. Emilia zamiast tego roześmiała się na głos, rozbawiona słowami Bianki.

_Audrey by mnie natychmiast zrozumiała,_ pomyślała Bianca, wciąż siląc się na udawanie szczęśliwej. _Audrey natychmiast by się zamknęła, przeprosiła na chwilę Dominica, odeszła ze mną na bok i porozmawiałaby ze mną o problemie. W razie czego przeprosiłaby za swoje zachowanie, a ja bym jej wybaczyła. Nie zabroniłabym jej umawiać się z tym mężczyzną; każda z nas przecież tak samo zasługuje na to, żeby znaleźć szczęście._

- I jak ci poszedł egzamin? – padło nagle pytanie ze strony Dominica. Emilia zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, przestając się w końcu śmiać.

_Oczywiście, że to on z tej dwójki pamiętał o tym cholernym egzaminie. Emilia nie zapamiętała nawet tego._

- Całkiem nieźle. – odparła Bianca, zakładając torebkę pewniej na lewe ramię. – Liczę na to, że załapię się do pierwszej piątki.

- Mam taką nadzieję. – Bianca roześmiała się krótko razem z Dominikiem, po czym szybko pożegnała się z nim i Emilią. Nie oglądając się za siebie ruszyła w stronę domu, oddychając głęboko.

Bianca powstrzymywała się przed wybuchem złości, furii czy rozpaczy – w zależności od danej chwili – przez całą drogę do domu. Przez okrągłe dwadzieścia minut szła piechotą, oddychając przez usta i starając się kontrolować każdy, nawet najmniejszy ruch.

Gdy w końcu Bianca przekroczyła upragniony próg domu pierwsze, co zrobiła, to oparła się o frontowe drzwi, wydychając z trudem powietrze.

Nadal nie mogła wybuchnąć płaczem. Sam powinien już być w domu. Bianca nie chciała, aby mąż jej siostry zobaczył ją w takim stanie.

- Sam? – zawołała Bianca, gdy już przejęła kontrolę nad swoim oddychaniem. Dziewczyna odsunęła się od drzwi, zamknęła je na klucz, który włożyła potem do torebki, po czym ruszyła powoli w stronę kuchni. – Sam, jesteś już w domu? – Ciche brzęknięcie garnków upewniło ją w tym, że mężczyzna wrócił już z pracy.

Bianca była już niemalże przy kuchni, gdy nagle przystanęła w miejscu.

_Sam odpowiedziałby na moje wołanie. Sam wyszedłby z kuchni i spytałby się mnie, jak minął mi dzień, i jak poszedł mi ten cholerny egzamin._

Bianca cofnęła się do kanapy, po czym ściągnęła z siebie ostrożnie płaszcz. Nie chciała, aby cokolwiek ograniczało jej ruchy. Torebkę jednak ze sobą wzięła – była wystarczająco ciężka, dzięki czemu idealnie nadawała się do ewentualnego ogłuszenia przeciwnika.

Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, nim nie przekroczyła progu kuchni. Powoli odwróciła się w stronę intruza.

Mężczyzna był przez cały ten czas odwrócony do niej plecami. Zasłony w oknach kuchni były zasłonięte, przez co światło, które wpadało do środka, było mętne i słabe. W pierwszej chwili Bianca dostrzegła tylko zarys sylwetki nieznajomego.

Ale potem intruz odwrócił się przodem do niej.

_To na pewno nie jest Sam._

Bianca zmrużyła nieznacznie oczy, próbując rozpoznać tą twarz. Mogła przysiąc, że gdzieś już ją widziała.

Tylko gdzie…?

Torebka Bianki wyleciała nagle z jej dłoni i upadła z głuchym hukiem na wyłożoną kafelkami podłogę.

Bianca wciągnęła głośno powietrze, cofając się o kilka kroków. Jej oczy i usta były szeroko otwarte, a ona sama była pewna, że musiała zblednąć o dobrych kilka tonów. Drżała na całym ciele tak mocno, jakby dostała wysokiej gorączki.

_No pięknie,_ zdołała pomyśleć Bianca, wciąż będąc w kompletnym szoku._ Teraz widzę to cholerstwo nawet wtedy, gdy nie ma wokół mnie żadnych obcych ludzi._

Bianca stała w bezruchu przez dobrych kilka minut, licząc na to, że ta cholerna zjawa zniknie.

_Cudnie… po prostu cudnie. Nadal go widzę._

A potem stało się coś jeszcze gorszego…

Zjawa przemówiła.

- Bianca. – To jedno słowo wystarczyło. Bianca podniosła dłonie do twarzy, zakrywając nimi usta.

A potem krzyknęła.


	6. Szaleństwo prawdy

**Rozdział szósty: Szaleństwo prawdy**

* * *

- Nie! Nie! Ty nie żyjesz!

Bianca krzyczała i biła pięściami osobę, która usilnie próbowała ją uspokoić.

- Ja żyję! Dziewczyno, uspokój się, proszę!

- Nie! – Bianca kopnęła intruza w kolano. Ten jęknął głośno z bólu, po czym osunął się na podłogę kuchni.

Bianca wykorzystała zaistniałą sytuację. Uciekła z pomieszczenia tak szybko, jak tylko mogła, ścigana przez krzyki mężczyzny.

- Bianca, zaczekaj! – Dziewczyna była już przy drzwiach frontowych. Drżącymi dłońmi szukała tego przeklętego klucza.

Musiała się stąd wydostać – i to szybko. Te wizje zaczęły być już dla niej niebezpieczne. Koniecznie potrzebowała pomocy.

- Kochanie? – Bianca zamarła nagle, słysząc po drugiej stronie drzwi głos swojej sąsiadki, pani Whittemore. Bianca przestała nawet na moment oddychać. Wpatrywała się tylko w te drzwi szeroko otwartymi oczami, jak gdyby miał zaraz zza nich wyskoczyć potwór z Loch Ness. – Kochanieńka, słyszałam jakieś krzyki? Czy wszystko w porządku? – Bianca zdołała zebrać siły na odpowiedź dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

- Tak! – zawołała Bianca, wypuszczając przy tym długo wstrzymywany oddech. – Tak! Wszystko dobrze, pani Whittemore!

- Och, to dobrze! – odpowiedziała jej kobieta. Jej głos powoli się oddalał, co znaczyło, że kobiecina wracała już do swojego domu. Jej ciekawość została zaspokojona. – Usłyszałam twój krzyk, a potem jakiś męski głos i pomyślałam, że jeszcze ktoś cię tam atakuje. Musiało mi się przesłyszeć.

Bianca stała w miejscu, nie mogąc się poruszyć nawet o milimetr. Wszystko wokół niej nieprzyjemnie wirowało.

_Słyszała męski głos… słyszała męski głos… a to oznacza…_

_Nie!_ – zawołał nagle drugi głos w głowie dziewczyny. – _On nie żyje, głupia! Teraz wyobrażasz sobie panią Whittemore gadającą takie głupoty. On nie żyje!_

- Bianca… – Blondynka odwróciła się gwałtownie, niemalże upadając od impetu obrotu. Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i pełne gromadzących się w kącikach oczu łez.

Bianca czuła, że traci rozum. Była pewna, że zaraz jak nic zobaczy pieprzone białe myszki, różowe słonie i pierdolone leprechauny skaczące wokół niej wesoło.

- Nie. – Jej głos nie był już taki pewny jak wcześniej. Bianca naprawdę zaczynała we wszystko wątpić. – Nie, to niemożliwe… ty nie żyjesz…

- Żyję, Bianca. – Oscar stanął naprzeciw niej, uśmiechając się słabo. – Żyję, i wróciłem tu po ciebie. _Dla_ ciebie.

- Dlaczego? – Bianca nadal nie chciała mu uwierzyć. Nawet jeśli to była jawa… to wcale nie musiał być Oscar. Znając jej posrane szczęście, równie dobrze mógł to być jakiś zajebiście dobry naśladowca. A ona sama miała teraz zdrowo przesrane, jeśli tylko pozwoli sobie na chwilę nieuwagi.

- Dlaczego co?

- Dlaczego po mnie wróciłeś? – Bianca zrobiła krok w stronę mężczyzny, nie spuszczając spojrzenia z jego oczu. Przyglądała się im intensywnie, szukając w nich jakiegokolwiek dowodu na kłamstwo.

_To te same oczy… na Boga, to naprawdę są te same oczy…_

- Bo mi na tobie zależy. Nie pamiętasz już? – Oscar już wyciągnął ku niej dłoń, ale Bianca szybko się odsunęła. Oscar westchnął przeciągle, spuszczając głowę nisko. – Bianca… co mam zrobić, aby uwierzyła w to, że stoję tutaj, i że jestem prawdziwy?

- Nie wiem. – odparła sarkastycznym tonem głosu dziewczyna, siląc się na spokój, mimo iż w środku trzęsła się jak galareta. W tej chwili nazwanie jej kłębkiem nerwów byłoby istnym eufemizmem. – Jakoś trudno mi sobie wyobrazić siebie ufającą komuś takiemu jak ty. To przez ciebie nie potrafię nawiązać z nikim nowym normalnych relacji, wiesz? To twoja wina, ty cholerny, egocentryczny sukinsynie! – Bianca musiała wyrzucić z siebie te wszystkie emocje. Wzbierały się w niej przez okrągłe sześć miesięcy, nie mogąc znaleźć ujścia. Teraz jednak, gdy przyczyna tych emocji pojawiła się z powrotem, Bianca mogła pozwolić sobie na praktycznie wszystko. – Zginąłeś, i taką prawdę musiałam zaakceptować! Jestem pewna, że jesteś tylko cholerną marą! Znikniesz tak samo jak te wszystkie inne cienie, które śledzą mnie nocami po kątach, nie dając mi normalnie żyć. Przez ciebie zwariuję! Cholera, pewnie już jestem świrnięta! Ciągle cię tu widzę! I nie znikasz! Ciągle tu jesteś, ty…! – Nagle Bianca zamarła, gdy Oscar pociągnął ją gwałtownie ku sobie, jednocześnie ją obejmując. Przez krótką chwilę Bianca sądziła, że obiekt jej potencjalnej psychozy chce ją tylko przytulić, uspokoić.

Ale nie… on planował coś większego.

Bianca praktycznie skamieniała, gdy wargi mężczyzny odnalazły jej usta. Dziewczyna stała nieruchomo przez długą chwilę, nie będąc w stanie nawet myśleć. Poruszyła się dopiero wtedy, gdy jedna z dłoni Oscara powędrowała ku jej włosom, a jego palce zatopiły się pomiędzy jej długimi, złotymi kosmykami.

Niewiele myśląc, Bianca zarzuciła ramiona wokół jego karku, przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej siebie. Swoje dłonie zatopiła w jego krótkich, popielatych blond włosach. Ramiona trzymała blisko obu stron jego szyi, w razie gdyby nagle postanowił się wycofać.

Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Zamiast tego Bianca została popchnięta na najbliższą ścianę, z którą zderzyła się plecami. Dziewczyna, zaskoczona tym, rozchyliła nieznacznie usta.

Oscar wykorzystał to, pogłębiając pocałunek. Z gardła Bianki wydobył się cichy jęk, gdy dziewczyna zacieśniła swoje objęcie wokół karku mężczyzny, pochylając go jeszcze bardziej ku sobie.

_To tylko omamy, to tylko omamy… to tylko omamy…_ Bianca powtarzała te trzy słowa niczym świętą mantrę, licząc na to, że być może zaraz obudzi się we własnym łóżku, pokryta drobnymi kropelkami potu. I sama – przede wszystkim będzie w tym pokoju sama.

Omamy jednak wciąż nie znikały. Bianca dokładnie czuła, jak jedna z dłoni Oscara wędruje powoli w dół jej pleców, po prawej stronie jej bioder i jeszcze niżej. W chwilę później Bianca została uniesiona nieco w górę. Aby nie stracić równowagi, Bianca instynktownie otoczyła drugą nogą okolice bioder mężczyzny, zgarniając od niego cichy, gardłowy pomruk.

- Bianca… – Oscar oderwał się od niej na krótką chwilę. Zaraz potem jego usta zaatakowały nasadę szyi dziewczyny, wyzwalając z niej kolejną falę westchnień i jęków.

_To tylko mój umysł już kompletnie traci kontakt z rzeczywistością._ Bianca odchyliła głowę w tył, pozwalając na eksplorację większej powierzchni swojej szyi i dekoltu. _To nic takiego. To tylko ja już dostaję świra._ Temperatura ciała dziewczyny gwałtownie się podniosła. Jeszcze trochę, i kompletnie straci nad sobą kontrolę. _Równie dobrze mogę wykorzystać to, póki jeszcze pamiętam, jak mam na imię. To przecież tylko jedno, piękne przywidzenie, nic więcej._

Dłonie dziewczyny błądziły teraz po ramionach i torsie mężczyzny. Bianca odnalazła dotykiem kołnierz kurtki, po czym zerwała ją z jego ramion jednym sprawnym ruchem.

Gdzieś w zakamarku jej umysłu odnotowany został hałas otwieranych drzwi frontowych. Bianca nie otworzyła jednak oczu; była zbyt zaabsorbowana swoją iluzją.

- Bianca, co ty wyprawiasz?! – To jedno zdanie spowodowało, że Bianca otworzyła gwałtownie oczy. Instynktownie odepchnęła od siebie swoją wizję Oscara, opadając przy tym na ziemię. Od kompletnego upadku na podłogę uratował ją jej refleks i ściana, o którą dziewczyna była oparta.

Bianca odwróciła się szybko w prawo. Anna i Sam stali w drzwiach domu, kompletnie zdezorientowani.

_No cudnie,_ pomyślała Bianca, próbując na szybko doprowadzić się do ładu._ Pewnie zastali mnie miziającą się z powietrzem i teraz nie wiedzą, czy przedyskutować to ze mną, czy dzwonić od razu do czubków._

- Anna, ja… – zaczęła Bianca, wciąż oddychając ciężko. To wszystko, czego właśnie doświadczyła, było takie realne. Ba, nawet teraz, gdy odwróciła się do przodu, Oscar nadal stał naprzeciw niej, choć nieco bledszy niż przed chwilą.

- Co właśnie miało tu miejsce? – przerwała jej Anna, wpatrując się w siostrę szeroko otwartymi oczami. – I kim on do cholery jest? – Anna wskazała nagle na miejsce, w którym nie powinna widzieć nic.

Bianca pobladła gwałtownie, pragnąc teraz stać się jednością ze ścianą za nią. Cofnęła się o pół kroku, uderzając tylko tyłem głowy o ową ścianę.

_To niemożliwe._ – Bianca myślała gorączkowo nad tym, co się właśnie działo. _To przecież niemożliwe. Ona nie może go widzieć – to przecież moje omamy, nie jej. Chyba że…_

Bianca krzyknęła nagle, kompletnie już dezorientując Sama i Annę.

- Ty sukinsynie! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, czując napływające do jej ciemnobłękitnych oczu łzy. – Ty naprawdę żyjesz! – Niewiele myśląc, Bianca zamachnęła się na stojącego przed nią mężczyznę. Dziewczyna wymierzyła jeden celny policzek. Od impetu uderzenia Oscar zachwiał się mocno i przekręcił w bok. – Jak mogłeś? – Bianca kompletnie zapomniała o Samie i Annie. Rzuciła się z furią na mężczyznę, praktycznie powalając go na ziemię. – Wykorzystałeś fakt, że sądziłam, że jesteś tylko przywidzeniem! – Kolejny siarczysty policzek. Tym razem Oscar upadł na podłogę, łapiąc się za bolącą część twarzy. – Klasyczne zagranie Oscara, nie ma co!

- Że co?! – wrzask Sama wytrącił Biancę z amoku. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i przeniosła go na swoją siostrę i szwagra, którzy wpatrywali się w nią z przerażeniem. Co chwilę ich spojrzenia przenosiły się w dół, na leżącego na podłodze mężczyznę. – To… to jest… _Oscar_?! _Ten_ Oscar?! – Bianca, oddychając ciężko, również przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na mężczyznę. Jej spojrzenie nie było jednak przepełnione przerażeniem, tylko gniewem.

Oscar wzruszył niewinnie ramionami, uśmiechając się słabo.

- _Ta-da._ – powiedział. – Oto i cały ja.


	7. Rozmowa z diabłem

**Rozdział siódmy: Rozmowa z diabłem**

* * *

- Podaj mi jeden powód, dla którego nie powinienem teraz zadzwonić po policję.

Bianca trzymała się za obie strony głowy, ciągnąc boleśnie swoje włosy. Głowę trzymała nisko, praktycznie pomiędzy nogami, siedząc na wysłużonym salonie. Po drugiej stronie, na kanapie, siedział jak gdyby nigdy nic Oscar. Mężczyzna nie odrywał od niej swojego spojrzenia, mimo iż to na Sama powinien zwracać teraz uwagę. To on jako jedyny z trójki mieszkających tu osób się teraz odzywał, i to on trzymał teraz Oscara na muszce, celując w niego ze swojego pistoletu.

- Mógłbym ci podać ich kilkanaście, Sam. – Bianca uniosła nieco wzrok, słysząc głos Oscara. – Po pierwsze: i tak wam nie uwierzą. Dla świata zginąłem. Potwierdzili to nawet w oficjalnym raporcie. Jeśli mnie zgłosisz, zwyczajnie uznają, że poszukujesz desperacko uwagi mediów.

- Zawsze można ustalić prawdę po teście DNA. – Sam nie dawał za wygraną. – Masz jakieś lepsze argumenty, morderco? – Oscar tylko uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.

- Nie jestem tu po to, aby was skrzywdzić. – Sam prychnął w tej chwili z dezaprobatą.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć. – Wzrok Sama skierował się ku Biance. – Gdybyśmy z Anną postanowili wrócić trochę później, zapewne wykorzystałbyś moją biedną szwagierkę na wszelkie znane sobie sposoby. I zapewne byś ją potem zabił. – Oscar w tej chwili spoważniał i cały się spiął. Spróbował wstać, ale Sam gestem dłoni nakazał mu siedzieć w miejscu.

- Nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie skrzywdziłbym Bianki. – Jasnowłosa dziewczyna przysłuchiwała się tylko tej rozmowie, trzymając się mocno za głowę, i z każdą chwilą czując się coraz gorzej.

_Oscar żyje. Nie zginął w tym cholernym wybuchu. Przez sześć miesięcy ukrywał się Bóg jeden raczy wiedzieć gdzie, obserwując mnie zapewne z ukrycia. To dlatego sądziłam, że wariuję – ja naprawdę widziałam go w tłumie tych ludzi. Przez cały czas tu był, tylko ja, przekonana o jego śmierci, brałam go za pieprzone halucynacje._

- Dosyć tego. – odezwała się nagle Bianca, gdy Sam już miał się odciąć Oscarowi podobną uwagą. Dziewczyna spojrzała się prosto w oczy mężczyzny, zbierając w sobie całą swoją odwagę i pewność siebie. – Powiedz mi prawdę; co tu robisz? Dlaczego wróciłeś akurat teraz?

- Bo jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie. – Sam warknął cicho. – Nie z mojej strony, imbecylu. – syknął Oscar, przymykając nieznacznie powieki. – Gdybym to ja planował jej coś zrobić, to raczej nie wygadywałbym się wam teraz z tego… nie sądzisz? – Bianca z trudem powstrzymała słaby uśmiech, jaki rozpoczął próby pojawienia się na jej ustach.

_Nawet nie miałam pojęcia, jak brakowało mi tych jego docinek._ Bianca wzniosła oczy nieznacznie ku górze. _Boże… ja chyba naprawdę wariuję. Właśnie sobie uświadomiłam, że przez te sześć miesięcy brakowało mi człowieka, który mnie porwał, i który zabił tyle osób._

- Kto zatem mnie teraz ściga? – spytała się Bianca. Dziewczyna zbliżyła się do Oscara, po czym, ignorując ostrzeżenia Sama, usiadła na kanapie zaraz obok mężczyzny. – Robert? Jakiś członek jego rodziny? – Oscar pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Nic z tych rzeczy. Zresztą… Robert zginął w tym wybuchu. Sam o to zadbałem. – odpowiedział Oscar. – To mój brat. – Bianca zamrugała gwałtownie powiekami.

_Chyba się przesłyszałam. Czy on powiedział…_

- Twój… brat? – Oscar przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Ale… dlaczego? Czego on może ode mnie chcieć?

- W brytyjskich mediach przez dobrych kilka miesięcy trąbiono o tym, jak to uciekłaś przed przeznaczeniem. Mówili tylko o tym, że zginąłem w tym wybuchu, i że „era Artysty" dobiegła wreszcie końca. – Oscar skrzywił się nieznacznie po wypowiedzeniu tych słów. – Mój brat dostrzegł w tym szansę na przejęcie pałeczki.

- „Przejęcie pałeczki"? – zdziwiła się Bianca, nie do końca rozumiejąc znaczenie tych słów. – Ale… nie rozumiem. – Dziewczyna poddała się. To wszystko nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

- Dominic chce stać się nowym Artystą. – Bianca otworzyła szeroko oczy. Była pewna, że jej twarz była teraz bledsza od pomalowanych wapnem ścian przylegającej do ich domu komórki.

- Dominic? – Głos Bianki brzmiał bardzo podobnie do pisku małej, przerażonej dziewczynki. – Dominic?! – Dziewczyna uderzyła gwałtownie ręką o ławę stojącą obok, aż huknęło. Sam, zaskoczony nagłą reakcją dziewczyny, podskoczył lekko w miejscu. – Wiedziałam! To nie był przypadek! Ten gość za bardzo był do ciebie podobny! – Oscar zaśmiał się cicho powodując, że Bianca zwróciła się ponownie w jego stronę. – Co?

- Nic. – odparł Oscar niewinnym tonem głosu. – Po prostu po raz kolejny udowadniasz, że kobiety z rodziny Reid są nie tylko piękne, ale również i mądre. – Bianca jak nic uśmiechnęłaby się teraz, gdyby nie Sam, który po słowach Oscara nastroszył się groźnie.

- Hamuj się. – wycedził Sam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie zapominaj, że trzymam cię na muszce.

- Nie zabijesz mnie, Sam. – odpowiedział Oscar nieco znużonym tonem głosu. – Nie jesteś mordercą.

- Nie znasz mnie. – Sam przystawił lufę broni do skroni mężczyzny. Bianca wstrzymała oddech, patrząc się z niedowierzaniem na Sama. – Nie znasz żadnego z nas.

- Sam, uspokój się! – zawołała Bianca, wstając z kanapy. – Uspokój się i odstaw tą broń od jego głowy!

- Nie rozkazuj mi, Bianca! – odkrzyknął jej Sam, patrząc się na Biancę z wyrzutem. – To, że ty cierpisz na jakąś dziką odmianę syndromu sztokholmskiego nie znaczy, że uda ci się wciągnąć w tę jego pokręconą grę także i nas.

- Wypraszam sobie! – zawołali jednocześnie Bianca i Oscar. – Sam, nie cierpię na żaden pieprzony syndrom sztokholmski! Czy naprawdę tak trudno wam wszystkim jest uwierzyć w to, że Robert White naprawdę był tym gwałcicielem, który grasował po Wellshire i okolicach niecałe trzy lata temu? Czy naprawdę tak trudno wam uwierzyć w to, że ten człowiek – tu Bianca wstała na Oscara, który po jej słowach zerknął na nią z zaintrygowaniem. – naprawdę ocalił mi wtedy życie? Przypomnij sobie, Sam. – Bianca postąpiła krok naprzód, zbliżając się do byłego dziennikarza. – Gdy przez ostatnie sześć miesięcy budziłam się z koszmarów, w których gonił mnie morderca, czyje imię wykrzykiwałam? Czy wołałam „Oscar", czy też „Robert"?

- Wołałaś „Robert". – Pewność siebie Sama nagle gwałtownie się uszczupliła. Anna, wezwana z pokoju krzykami Sama i Bianki, przyglądała się teraz ich rozmowie z napięciem.

- Tłumaczyłam ci to już chyba z tysiąc razy, Sam. – Bianca złagodziła ton swojego głosu widząc, że Sam w końcu zaczął się uspokajać. – Dla waszej dwójki to Oscar był „tym złym". Ja jednak przeszłam przez nieco inne wydarzenia, i dla mnie większym złem był Robert. – Dziewczyna zerknęła szybko na Oscara, którego intensywne spojrzenie nie opuszczało jej nawet na krótką chwilę.

_No cudnie,_ pomyślała Bianca z przekąsem, odwracając się z powrotem do Sama. _Jeszcze trochę tak poplotę, i Oscar jak nic pomyśli, że się w nim zabujałam._

- Teraz musimy skupić się na tym nowym zagrożeniu. – Bianca wróciła na poprzednie miejsce obok Oscara, przez cały ten czas jednak uważnie przyglądając się Samowi. – Czego Dominic chce _ode mnie_, Oscar? – Bianca obróciła mężczyznę ku sobie i przeniosła całą swoją uwagę na niego, i tylko na niego. – Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy mu na dotarciu do mnie?

- Miałaś być moją ostatnią ofiarą. – Bianca zmarszczyła brwi, słysząc to. Anna i Sam z kolei spięli się niesamowicie po tych słowach, ale zgodnie milczeli. Czekali, aż Oscar dokończy swoją myśl. – Ale nie taką jak te poprzednie. – dodał szybko mężczyzna, widząc niepokój w oczach dziewczyny. – Jak sama wiesz, chciałem cię do siebie przekonać. Chciałem, abyś po przejściu mojej gry nie opuściła domu, tylko zdecydowała się zostać. – Bianca nagle domyśliła się, do czego zmierzał Oscar.

- Chciałeś, abym razem z tobą opuściła Wellshire. Chciałeś skończyć z zabijaniem. – wyszeptała Bianca. Oscar przytaknął skinieniem głowy. – Ale ostatecznie do tego nie doszło. Ja uciekłam, a ty rzekomo zginąłeś w płomieniach. A Dominic się o tym dowiaduje, i postanawia przejąć rolę Artysty. – Kolejne przytaknięcie. – A jaką ja miałabym mieć rolę w tym jego planie?

- Jego wejście na scenę powinno być spektakularne. Nie mógł przecież wybrać byle jakiej ofiary.

- Potrzebował kogoś, kogo media znają. – Bianca nagle poczuła, że robi jej się słabo. – Kogoś, kto był niedoszłą ofiarą Artysty. W grę wchodziłam zatem ja, ale również i Sam oraz Anna.

- Ale tylko ty przeżyłaś, bo tego chciałem. – dodał Oscar. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy Bianki spotkały jego błękitne. – Byłaś moją jedyną słabością. Wiedział o niej tylko Robert. Ale teraz wie o niej również Dominic. I wie on również, że przeżyłem. – dodał Oscar, gdy Bianca już otwierała usta. – Nie podzielił się tą wiedzą z nikim, znając jego. O mojej słabości do ciebie dowiedział się niedługo potem. Od tamtej pory zaczął knuć swój misterny plan, jak dotrzeć do ciebie i zyskać twoje zaufanie.

- Ten wypadek… – Bianca zaczęła łączyć fakty ze sobą. – Ten samochód, który nieomal mnie nie potrącił…

- To wszystko było ukartowane. – Bianca wciągnęła głośno powietrze przez usta, niemalże jęcząc.

_Czy całe moje życie ma być usiane takimi dramatycznymi sytuacjami? Czy nigdy nie zaznam cholernego spokoju? Czy Wszechświat naprawdę nie może zostawić mnie w spokoju?_

- Jasna cholera… – zaklęła Bianca. Spojrzała się na Annę i Sama, którzy byli równie bladzi i przerażeni jak ona. – I co teraz zrobimy? Ten psychol pewnie niedługo miał zacząć wprowadzać swój plan w życie. Już się wkupił w moje towarzystwo, umawiając się z Emilią.

- Aktualnie… – Bianca jęknęła ponownie. _Co jeszcze? Więcej dramatu? Serio?!_ – Ta cała Emilia też jest w to zamieszana. – W tej chwili cała trójka spojrzała się na Oscara ze zdumieniem.

- Że co proszę? – spytała się Bianca cichym, mocno podenerwowanym głosem. – Chcesz mi wmówić, że moja przyjaciółka wie, kim jest Dominic? Serio, Oscar? – Bianca przymknęła na chwilę powieki, po czym wypuściła za jednym zamachem praktycznie całe powietrze z płuc. – No to chyba jest już lekka przesada.

- Emilia przeprowadziła się do Wellshire cztery miesiące temu. – zaczął Oscar.

- Tak, owszem, to prawda. – przerwała mu Bianca poirytowanym tonem głosu. – Ale Emilia urodziła się tutaj. Mieszkała tutaj do ukończenia szesnastego roku życia. Dopiero potem przeprowadziła się do… – Bianca zamilkła. Na jej twarzy powoli pojawił się grymas gniewu, gdy dziewczyna kopnęła nagle nieszczęsny stolik do kawy. – Kurwa mać! – krzyknęła Bianca, podrywając się z miejsca. Kopnęła stolik jeszcze raz, aż ten przesunął się z cichym jękiem o ładnych kilkanaście centymetrów. – Dover! Przeprowadziła się potem do Dover! Dominic Thompson jest z tego pierdolonego Dover! – Bianca wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, wznosząc głowę wysoko. Przez długą chwilę wpatrywała się w sufit, starając się uspokoić.

_To na nic._ – pomyślała po jakimś czasie Bianca. – _Nadal jestem wściekła na tę sukę jak jasna cholera._

- On tu zostaje. – Bianca odwróciła się gwałtownie do Sama, wskazując na Oscara. – Żadnych ale, kurwa mać! – dodała głośniej Bianca, gdy Sam chciał się sprzeciwić. – Przywiążmy go do czegoś, zamknijmy gdzieś… gówno mnie to obchodzi. Ale on tu zostaje. Nie pozwolę na to, aby ta dwójka pojebańców zrujnowała mi życie. A on wie o nich z nas wszystkich najwięcej. Wie, co planują, i czego się po nich spodziewać.

- A gdzie niby będziemy go trzymać? – spytał się Sam, biorąc się pod boki. – Owszem, mamy trzy sypialnie, ale nie zamierzam bynajmniej oddawać mu jednej. – Tu Sam wskazał na Oscara. Bianca fuknęła krótko, zakładając ręce przed sobą i taksując swojego szwagra groźnym spojrzeniem. – Bianca, pomyśl o tym logicznie. To morderca, na litość boską! – Sam wzniósł ramiona wysoko ku górze. – A może to tylko kolejna z jego gier? Naprawdę chcesz tak ryzykować?

- Tak. – odparła Bianca pewnym tonem głosu. – Mam dosyć dowiadywania się o nowych zagrożeniach jako ostatnia. Jeśli ta dwójka jest tutaj, żeby skrzywdzić mnie lub kogoś z moich bliskich… no cóż, w takim razie muszą się szykować na wojnę. – Bianca uniosła głowę wysoko, uśmiechając się gorzko. – Bo nie zamierzam się poddać bez walki. Nie poddałam się wtedy w dworze, gdy Robert planował mnie zdeflorować na waszych oczach, i nie poddam się teraz.

- Ona ma rację, Sam. – odezwała się nagle Anna. Jej słowa zaskoczyły Biancę, która odwróciła się ku siostrze, przyglądając się jej z uwagą. – Może to jest kolejny wkręt, ale… jakoś nie wierzę w to. – dodała Anna, zerkając szybko na Oscara. – Sądzę, że tym razem mówi prawdę.

Sam milczał przez długą chwilę, oddychając głośno i ciężko. Bianca w napięciu czekała na jego ostateczną decyzję.

- Niech ci będzie, Bianca. – powiedział w końcu Sam. – Ale będzie przez cały czas pod kluczem, a do tego go przywiążemy do czegoś. I żadnych ostrych obiektów w pokoju. – Bianca odetchnęła głęboko, zadowolona.

- Nie myśl sobie tylko, że to koniec. – powiedziała nagle Bianca, gdy Oscar wstał z kanapy, kierowany przez cały ten czas przez Sama. – Nie skończyliśmy jeszcze rozmawiać. Masz mi jeszcze wiele do wyjaśnienia.


	8. Kropla prawdy

**Rozdział ósmy: Kropla prawdy**

* * *

Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, przymykając na chwilę powieki.

_Jesteś silna. Dasz sobie radę. Nie takie rzeczy już przeżyłaś._

Dłoń Bianki znajdowała się na klamce od sypialni gościnnej już od dobrych trzech minut. Dziewczyna stała w miejscu, nie mogąc pójść ani do przodu, ani do tyłu. Nie wiedziała co powinna zrobić, jak się zachować, ani czy w ogóle powinna podjąć jakieś działania.

A musiała w końcu coś zrobić – nie mogła przecież stać jak ten kołek przez cały dzień w jednym miejscu.

Bianca wzięła jeszcze jeden duży wdech, po czym powoli otworzyła drzwi. Weszła cicho do środka, pamiętając o tym, aby zamknąć za sobą drzwi na klucz.

- Masz świadomość, że słyszałem cię za tymi drzwiami przez te trzy minuty? – Bianca podskoczyła jak oparzona, niemalże upuszczając talerz z jedzeniem.

- Jasna cholera, Oscar! – wykrzyknęła dziewczyna, odwracając się przodem do mężczyzny i łapiąc się za serce. – Weź kurde ostrzegaj, zanim coś takiego odstawisz!

- Najmocniej przepraszam. – powiedział Oscar z typowym dla siebie szelmowskim uśmiechem. Bianca spojrzała się na niego spod byka, fukając cicho. – Na drugi raz spróbuję odezwać się wieloma głosami, tak dla lepszego efektu.

- Ha, ha, ha… bardzo śmieszne. – Bianca odstawiła talerz na pobliskie biurko. – Może dorzuć jeszcze długie, czarne włosy opadające na twarz, co?

- Rozważę to. – Oscar podszedł blisko dziewczyny, stając tuż obok niej. Bianca z trudem oparła się pokusie, aby cofnąć się gwałtownie w tył. Nadal nie mogła się przyzwyczaić do faktu, że Oscar jednak żył, i na domiar tego rezydował teraz w ich domu. – Powiedz mi jedno, Bianca… – Dziewczyna przymknęła powieki, gdy mężczyzna znalazł się dokładnie przed nią. Wspomnienia wydarzeń z wczorajszego dnia powróciły gwałtownie. Bianca czuła, jak jej policzki z każdą chwilą robią się coraz gorętsze, a i zapewne też czerwieńsze. – Dlaczego nie chciałaś wtedy uwierzyć, że to naprawdę byłem ja? Czy naprawdę… – Oscar zamknął na chwilę oczy, wzdychając ciężko. – Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo pogrążyłaś się w cierpieniu i rozterkach po tym wszystkim, że nie potrafiłaś odróżnić prawdy od fikcji? Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo cię zawiodłem? – Bianca jeszcze przez długi czas przyglądała się mu szeroko otwartymi oczami, nie mogąc znaleźć żadnych odpowiednich słów.

- To nie ty zawiodłeś… – zaczęła Bianca, ale nagle przerwała wpół słowa. – No dobra… to trochę była twoja wina. – Bianca wymusiła na swoich ustach słaby uśmiech. – Przez te sześć miesięcy jedyne, o czym śniłam, to o tym dniu, gdy Goldvale wybuchło. Czasami te sny przeplatały się koszmarami, w których Robert przeżył wybuch i ścigał mnie, a ciebie nie było w pobliżu, żeby go powstrzymać. – Bianca wzięła głęboki wdech, wznosząc oczy ku górze. – A potem, gdy się budziłam, zawsze widziałam w cieniach otaczających mnie albo ciebie, albo Roberta. – Bianca przeniosła swoje spojrzenie z powrotem na Oscara. – Nie dziw mi się zatem, że uznałam cię za kolejny wymysł mojej wyobraźni. Nawet jeśli to, co odstawiliśmy… – Tu Bianca chrząknęła głośno, potrząsając lekko głową. – Wydawało się bardzo realistyczne. Zapewniam cię… nie takie rzeczy mi się przywidywały.

- Ale teraz, gdy już wiesz, że to nie było przywidzenie… – Bianca wiedziała aż za dobrze, do czego dąży mężczyzna. I nie była pewna, czy chce, aby Oscar dokończył swoją sentencję. – Czy chcesz o tym zapomnieć?

- Nie wiem. – odpowiedziała Bianca na wydechu, nie patrząc się jednak na Oscara. – Zmieńmy temat, błagam. – Bianca znowu przymknęła powieki i potrząsnęła głową. To wspomnienie było stanowczo zbyt świeże. Dziewczyna sama do końca nie wiedziała, co z tym zrobić. – Lepiej wyjaśnij mi, jakim cudem przeżyłeś ten wybuch. Byłeś przecież ciężko ranny. Nie zdołałbyś uciec stamtąd o własnych siłach.

- Bo nie uciekłem. – Bianca uniosła wysoko brwi, słysząc to. – Owszem, zdołałem się ewakuować w porę z domu na własną rękę, ale nie zaszedłem daleko…

- Zanim do tego nie dojdziemy. – przerwała mu Bianca, unosząc jedną dłoń do góry. – Kto zginął zamiast ciebie?

- To była jedna z moich starych ofiar. – Bianca jakoś nie chciała mu w to uwierzyć. Założyła ramiona przed sobą, patrząc się krytycznym wzrokiem na Oscara. – To było moje zabezpieczenie, w razie gdybym musiał zniszczyć Goldvale. To ciało wisiało w specjalnej wnęce w suficie, zakonserwowane w specjalnej tubie. Gdybym chciał wysadzić całe Goldvale, to właśnie to ciało posłużyłoby mi jako przykrywkę, że zginąłem. Raz na zawsze.

- No dobrze… powiedzmy, że wierzę w tę pokręconą historię. – Bianca odsunęła się nieco w bok, stając bliżej ściany. W dalszym ciągu unikała bezpośredniego kontaktu wzrokowego z Oscarem. – Kto cię uratował? – Gdy Oscar milczał, Bianca szybko domyśliła się kolejnego faktu. – Dominic… to był Dominic, prawda? To w ten sposób dowiedział się, że przeżyłeś wybuch.

- Znalazł mnie ledwo żywego w lesie nieopodal dworu. – Oscar usiadł na krawędzi łóżka. Bianca powoli podeszła bliżej, wzrok przez cały czas trzymając relatywnie nisko. Usiadła po drugiej stronie łóżka, wpatrując się przez cały czas we wzorki na pościeli. – Opatrzył mnie i zabrał ze sobą do Dover. Przez ponad trzy miesiące mieszkałem tam z nim, pewien tego, że Dominic życzy mi dobrze. W końcu jednak odkryłem, że planował wykorzystać moją medialną śmierć do tego, aby zająć moje miejsce. – Wzrok mężczyzny powędrował nagle ku jedzeniu, które Bianca przyniosła. – Mam nadzieję, że nie jest zatrute? – Bianca zaśmiała się słabo po jego słowach.

- Sama je przygotowałam. – powiedziała Bianca, zerkając na talerz z ziemniakami, kotletami sojowymi i sałatką warzywną. – Sam i Anna nawet tego nie tknęli. Osobiście kupiłam wszystkie produkty i przygotowałam je. Wiem aż za dobrze, jak mocno mój szwagier życzy ci śmierci. – Bianca w końcu podniosła wzrok i odważyła się spojrzeć prosto w oczy Oscara. – Powinnam cię nienawidzić, wiesz? – powiedziała nagle dziewczyna. Oscar zamarł, przyglądając się jej uważnie. Uśmiech zniknął z jego twarzy, gdy Bianca wznowiła swoją myśl. – Powinnam zachować się tak jak Sam. Nie wiem jednak dlaczego, ale… po prostu nie mogę. – Bianca zaśmiała się gorzko. – Cholera… może faktycznie cierpię na ten przeklęty syndrom sztokholmski. Może faktycznie po tym wszystkim, co przeszłam, mój mózg zlasował się kompletnie, a ja straciłam rozeznanie w tym, co jest dobre, a co złe. Może naprawdę zmieniam się w jakiegoś socjopatę.

- Nawet nie waż się tak mówić. – Bianca poczuła dłoń Oscara na swojej. Dziewczyna uniosła nieco wzrok, zmuszając się do spojrzenia na mężczyznę. – Nie zmieniasz się w żadnego socjopatę, Bianca. Ani w socjopatę, ani w psychopatę… nadal jesteś sobą. Nie oszalałaś, zapewniam cię. – Bianca uśmiechnęła się słabo.

- Nie masz nawet pojęcia, jakimi banałami teraz rzucasz. – Bianca zaśmiała się gorzko. – Och, matko droga… słowo daję, zachowujemy się jak postacie z jakiejś opery mydlanej. – Dziewczyna przesunęła się bliżej środka łóżka, i usiadła na nim z nogami podwiniętymi pod sobą. – Ale tak na poważnie… skończmy już z tymi psychologicznymi tematami. – Bianca wymusiła na swoich ustach w miarę szczery, wesoły uśmiech. – Lepiej opowiedz mi coś jeszcze o Dominicu. Chcę wiedzieć, z kim mamy do czynienia.

- O matko… od czego by tu zacząć… – Oscar również rozsiadł się pewniej na swojej połówce. – Dominic jest starszy ode mnie o pięć lat. Od samego początku był faworyzowany przez ojca, ponieważ interesował się tym, czym nasz ojciec się zajmował.

- Czyli? – spytała się Bianca. Jej oczy obserwowały Oscara, który jak gdyby nigdy nic opadł na poduszki, przyglądając się sufitowi. Bianca zużyła praktycznie całe swoje połacie samokontroli, aby nie zrobić tego samego. Z niewiadomych dla niej powodów korciło ją, aby ułożyć się tuż obok Oscara.

_Panuj nad sobą, Reid._ – syknął mały głosik w głowie Bianki. – _Nie zapominaj, kim ten człowiek jest; a przynajmniej kim do niedawna był._

- Nasz ojciec był z zawodu prawnikiem. – Oscar nie zdawał się zauważać wewnętrznej wojny, jaką odbywała teraz w ciele Bianki. – Jego idealny plan zakładał, że wszystkie dzieci podążą jego śladami. Planował mieć całą gromadkę synów i córek. Ale nasza matka była zbyt słaba fizycznie. Po narodzinach Dominica trzy razy straciła ciążę, nim w końcu nie urodziłem się ja. – Oscar westchnął ciężko, przymykając na chwilę powieki. Bianca, siedząca tuż obok niego, bezwolnie westchnęła razem z nim.

_Co się ze mną dzieje? Dlaczego tak się zachowuję?_

- Dobrze się czujesz? – Bianca wyrwała się z zamyślenia. Jej wzrok padł na osobę Oscara, który przyglądał się jej z niepokojem.

- Świetnie. – odparła Bianca z fałszywym uśmiechem. Nie zamierzała teraz wyjaśniać mężczyźnie, że jej emocje szalały jak u nieodpowiedzialnej, niedojrzałej psychicznie nastolatki. Wystarczyło, że ona miała tego pełną świadomość. – Czy po tobie twoja matka miała jeszcze jakieś dzieci? – Oscar pokręcił przecząco głową.

- Niestety, nie. – odpowiedział mężczyzna. Jego dłoń powędrowała ku dłoni Bianki, i delikatnie ją ujęła. Bianca nie odsunęła się jednak; wiedziała, że jeśli pozwoli mu na tą odrobinę intymności, dowie się od niego więcej. – Ojciec próbował spłodzić z nią kolejne dzieci, ale każda ciąża kończyła się poronieniem. Mimo tego nasz ojciec nie poddawał się. W końcu doszło do tego, że niemalże zmuszał naszą matkę do stosunków.

- Żartujesz. – Bianca otworzyła szeroko oczy, zdumiona. Oscar pokręcił przecząco głową. W jego oczach Bianca bez trudu rozpoznała smutek. – A to cham… przepraszam. – dodała szybko dziewczyna, zerkając na Oscara. – Ja nie chciałam…

- To nic. – odparł Oscar, uśmiechając się smutno. – Nienawidziłem swojego ojca jak najgorszej zarazy. Dominic zresztą również.

- Czy on… czy on nadal żyje? – spytała się niepewnym głosem Bianca. – Czy może te notki, które znalazłam wtedy, podczas gry, mówiły prawdę, i dokonałeś na nim swojej zemsty?

Oscar milczał przez długą chwilę. Jego błękitne oczy pociemniały nieznacznie, gdy owładnęły nim wspomnienia.

- Zmarł w 2000 roku. – odpowiedział w końcu Oscar. – Mamy teraz listopad, więc… tak, zmarł już ponad szesnaście lat temu. We wrześniu minęło szesnaście lat.

- Jak zmarł… jeśli mogę o to spytać? – Bianca wiedziała, że wkracza na groźny, pełny min teren. Mimo tego postanowiła zaryzykować. Poznanie „prawdziwego Oscara" mogło jej wyjść na dobre. Do tej pory znała go bowiem jedynie jako psychopatycznego mordercę, owładniętego trudnym do przezwyciężenia syndromem Doriana Graya.

Do tego, jeśli dobrze wszystko rozegra, być może dojdzie do sedna problemu mężczyzny. Może dowie się, dlaczego owładnęło nim pragnienie zatrzymania młodości.

Oscar westchnął ciężko, przymykając powieki. Po tym jednym zachowaniu Bianca od razu zaczęła podejrzewać najgorsze.

- Zabiłem go. – Bianca wciągnęła gwałtownie powietrze przez usta. – A uściślając… my go zabiliśmy. Ja i Dominic. – Oscar usiadł nagle na łóżku, zrównując się z Biancą. Teraz od jego twarzy dzieliło dziewczynę zaledwie kilkanaście centymetrów. – Dominic wszystko zaplanował. Ja tylko byłem członkiem tej operacji. To ja jednak byłem tym, który zadał ostatni, śmiertelny cios.

- Ile miałeś wtedy lat? – Głos Bianki był tak słaby, że Oscar ledwie co usłyszał to pytanie.

- Dwadzieścia lat. – odpowiedział po chwili Oscar. – Miałem wtedy dwadzieścia lat, i niedawno co zacząłem studia medyczne. Dominic z kolei kończył właśnie studia artystyczne. Obaj staliśmy się dla naszego ojca czymś, czego się wstydził. Dla niego jedynymi liczącymi się studiami były te, które on sam skończył. – Oscar odetchnął głęboko, uśmiechając się smutno. – Był naszą pierwszą ofiarą; i moją, i Dominica.

Bianca zmarszczyła brwi, przetwarzając te informacje. Coś jej tu nie pasowało.

- Zaraz, chwila… – Bianca podniosła swoje spojrzenie na Oscara. Przez chwilę patrzyli się tylko na siebie, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. – Był pierwszą ofiarą nie tylko twoją, ale też i Dominica. Czy to oznacza, że twój brat…?

- Tak. Mój brat też jest seryjnym mordercą. – odpowiedział Oscar. – Tyle że o nim nie trąbią media. Jego morderstw policja nie jest w stanie ze sobą połączyć. Dominic zabija jedną, góra dwie osoby w jednym miejscu, a potem zmienia miasto. Dopiero teraz doszedł do wniosku, że najwyższa pora zmienić taktykę.

- I tak dochodzimy do teraz. – Teraz to Bianca opadła na poduszki. Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy, oddychając głęboko. To wszystko było dla niej stanowczo zbyt dużym obciążeniem. – Masz świadomość, że jeśli mnie okłamujesz w jakiejkolwiek kwestii, gorzko tego pożałujesz?

- Och… wiem o tym aż za dobrze. – Głos Oscara dochodził z bliska. _Zbyt bliska…_ Bianca otworzyła powoli oczy. Niemalże od razu napotkała tuż obok siebie błękitne tęczówki Oscara. Mężczyzna leżał obok niej, wsparty na prawym ramieniu.

Bianca mimowolnie cała się spięła. Oscar musiał to wyczuć, bo na jego ustach pojawił się delikatny, łagodny uśmiech.

- Nie musisz się mnie obawiać, Bianca. Przysięgałem, że nigdy cię nie skrzywdzę. – powiedział Oscar cichym głosem. Dziewczyna nie przerywała kontaktu wzrokowego z nim, próbując doszukać się w jego oczach fałszu. Nic takiego jednak nie odnalazła. – Nic nie zrobię bez twojej zgody. – Bianca już otworzyła usta, aby się sprzeciwić, ale wtedy przypomniała obie wczorajsze popołudnie.

_Nie zabroniłam mu niczego. Sama kontynuowałam ten pocałunek. Sama pociągnęłam całą tą sytuację na wyższy poziom._

_Cholera, _pomyślała Bianca, przenosząc wzrok na sufit. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, to ten człowiek nie będzie potrzebował zgody na cokolwiek. Sama z własnej, nieprzymuszonej woli na wszystko mu pozwolę._


	9. Zmiana warty

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Zmiana warty**

* * *

Następne dni nie przyniosły żadnych zmian.

Bianca w napięciu czekała na wyniki swojego egzaminu. Niestety, miały one przyjść dopiero po około dwóch, a może i nawet trzech tygodniach od wzięcia udziału w owym egzaminie. Czekało ją zatem jeszcze co najmniej półtora tygodnia czekania.

Sam wcale jej w tym wszystkim nie pomagał. Nadal złorzeczył na Oscara, gdy tylko sobie przypominał o jego istnieniu; czyli średnio tak co pięć, dziesięć minut. Chwilami jego gadanie do siebie doprowadzało Biancę do stanu bliskiego amokowi.

- Sam, zamkniesz się wreszcie? – syknęła Bianca, gdy Sam po raz dwudziesty w ciągu pół godziny nazwał Oscara „szalonym psychopatą, który żyje pod ich dachem". – Pogódź się wreszcie z tym. Oscar żyje, jest tutaj z nami, ale nie jest zagrożeniem. Trzymamy go przez cały czas pod kluczem, na krótkiej smyczy. Nawet jeśli coś kombinuje, jesteśmy o kilka kroków przed nim.

- Bianca… – zaczął Sam. Przerwała mu jednak Anna, która siedziała obok niego.

- Sam, daj jej spokój. – powiedziała starsza siostra Bianki, rzucając swojemu mężowi karcące spojrzenie. – Też jestem jego niedoszłą ofiarą, a nie przeżywam tego tak jak ty. I o ile pamiętam, to mnie przetrzymywał w tym swoim pokoju obserwacyjnym. Nie ciebie; mnie.

Sam odpuścił nieco po tej rozmowie. Siedział cicho, mimo iż Bianca wyraźnie widziała, jak ciska metaforycznymi gromami w Oscara, ilekroć go nie spotka.

Koszmary Bianki tymczasem powróciły ze zdwojoną siłą. Pojawił się w nich znowu Robert, torturujący Biancę w najróżniejsze sposoby.

Anna zawsze była obok niej, gdy Bianca budziła się z krzykiem, cała zlana potem. Wyraz twarzy Roberta, gdy ten przecinał jej skórę, lub gdy łamał jej kości nie znikał przez całe dni. Bianca na powrót straciła apetyt i chęć do rozmowy z innymi. Doszło nawet do tego, że Anna musiała przejąć po niej obowiązki zanoszenia jedzenia do pokoju Oscara.

- On się chyba naprawdę o ciebie martwi. – powiedziała którejś nocy Anna, gdy siedziała obok Bianki, trzymając ją w swoich ramionach. – Pyta się mnie od kilku dni, dlaczego do niego nie przychodzisz. Pytał się też, dlaczego krzyczysz.

- I powiedziałaś mu? – Bianca przełknęła ciężką gulę, jaka utknęła jej w gardle. Nadal była zbyt roztrzęsiona snem, jaki właśnie miała, aby móc myśleć trzeźwo.

- Poniekąd. – odpowiedziała Anna. – Wyjaśniłam mu pokrótce, że twoje koszmary powróciły. – Anna gładziła swoją dłonią włosy Bianki w nadziei, że to ukoi łomoczące dziko serce jej siostry. – Gdy spojrzałam się w pewnej chwili w jego oczy… na Boga, Bianca, mogę ci przysiąc, że chyba zobaczyłam w nich poczucie winy. On chyba sądzi, że to z jego powodu te koszmary powróciły.

- Musisz… musisz mu powiedzieć, że to nie jego wina. – Bianca odsunęła się nieco od Anny, aby spojrzeć się jej prosto w oczy. – Ja… ja po prostu wiem, że to nie przez niego. Musisz mu to powiedzieć, Anna, błagam cię. Sam by tego nie zrozumiał.

- Zrobię to, Bianca. – Anna uśmiechnęła się słabo. – Obiecuję ci to.

Te koszmary wracały każdej nocy. Bianca kładła się do łóżka z obawą, że znowu czeka ją kolejna nieprzespana noc. I za każdym razem jej obawy sprawdzały się.

Tej nocy koszmar, jaki sprawiła jej zmora Roberta, był możliwie jeszcze gorszy niż poprzednie. W tym koszmarze Bianca była na powrót w tym pomieszczeniu z Oscarem, w którym zamknął ją Robert. Tyle że w koszmarze Oscar nie dał rady pokonać Roberta.

* * *

_- W końcu mam cię całą dla siebie. – zaśmiał się Robert, ciągnąc Biancę brutalnie po podłodze. Dziewczyna wyrywała się i krzyczała, drapiąc paznokciami podłogę pod sobą. Nic to jednak nie dało. Jedyne, co Bianca osiągnęła, to większy ból pochodzący od złamanych paznokci._

_Robert zaśmiał się ponownie, wciągając dziewczynę do jakiegoś większego, pozbawionego okien pomieszczenia. Porzucił ją na chwilę na środku pomieszczenia, gdy musiał wrócić się do drzwi, aby je zamknąć._

_Bianca zdołała się tylko podnieść do pozycji siedzącej. Zamarła jednak, widząc leżące nieopodal ciało Oscara._

_- Nie! – wrzasnęła dziewczyna, czując łzy cisnące się w kącikach jej oczu. Zaraz potem Robert podszedł do niej, złapał ją brutalnie za włosy i na powrót zaczął ciągnąć po podłodze._

„_Oscar musi żyć." powtarzała sobie w myślach Bianca, wleczona w nieznane jej miejsce przez Roberta. Jej spojrzenie nawet na chwilę nie opuszczało nieruchomego ciała Oscara. „On nie może być martwy. Nie teraz. Proszę, błagam… on musi żyć."_

_Robert podciągnął ją nagle ku górze, zmuszając do stanięcia o własnych siłach. Bianca nie zdążyła nawet złapać dobrze równowagi, gdy została nagle popchnięta mocno w tył, na coś wysokiego, zimnego i twardego._

_- Nareszcie moje plany się ziszczą. – Robert poruszał się szybko wokół Bianki, przywiązując ją do czegoś, co okazało się być czymś na wzór kamiennego stołu… a może ołtarza? – Wreszcie, po tylu latach, będę mógł mieć to, czego pragnąłem od tak dawna._

_- Nie… nie! – wołała Bianca, wiercąc się uparcie w więzach. Co jakiś czas jej wzrok przenosił się na Oscara._

„_Obudź się." błagała w myślach Bianca, płacząc już teraz otwarcie. „Obudź się, błagam. Oscar… proszę, obudź się. Nie bądź martwy."_

_- On ci już nie pomoże. – W dłoni Roberta błysnęło ostrze krótkiego, podręcznego noża. Robert przystawił je do lewego boku Bianki, po czym bez żadnego ostrzeżenia zaczął przecinać materiał jej bluzki. – On nie żyje._

_- Nie… to nieprawda! – krzyknęła Bianca, wyrywając się nadaremnie. Więzy trzymały mocno, i dziewczyna nie miała żadnych szans na ucieczkę. – On żyje! – Wzrok dziewczyny jeszcze raz spoczął na mężczyźnie leżącym nieopodal. – Oscar! Oscar! Oscar, obudź się!_

_- Nie widzisz tego, prawda? – Bianca przeniosła przepełnione łzami oczy na Roberta. – Nie widzisz tej ogromnego rozcięcia na gardle? – Bianca przekręciła gwałtownie głowę w bok. Spojrzała się jeszcze raz na Oscara._

_To była prawda. Oscar leżał tam z poderżniętym gardłem. Dlaczego wcześniej tego nie zauważyła?_

_- Tak jak mówiłem… jesteś już tylko moja. Nikt inny nie będzie ciebie miał, gdy z tobą skończę. – Robert jednym ruchem rozerwał bluzkę dziewczyny, po czym wziął nóż ponownie w dłoń i powoli skierował go ku spodniom dziewczyny._

_- Nie… nie, błagam. – Przez dźwięk rwanego materiału Bianca zamknęła szczelnie oczy, chcąc się odciąć od tej wypaczonej rzeczywistości. – Nie, proszę… Oscar! Oscar, pomocy!_

* * *

Bianca poderwała się gwałtownie, rozrzucając pościel wokół siebie. Oczy miała zaszklone i zapuchnięte, oddech nierówny i ciężki, a jej puls musiał teraz przekraczać wszelkie normy.

Ten ból był taki prawdziwy… to wszystko było takie prawdziwe. I nadal prześladowało Biancę, mimo iż dziewczyna już się obudziła.

Gdy po raz pierwszy poczuła obcy dotyk na swojej skórze, dziewczyna podskoczyła jak oparzona, chcąc odepchnąć od siebie intruza. Powstrzymała ją jednak przed tym para silnych ramion, która szybko przyciągnęła ją do swojego właściciela.

- To był tylko sen, Bianca. – Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu Bianca usłyszała obok siebie głos Oscara. – To był tylko zły sen. – Wspomnienia tego koszmaru powróciły jednak, i Bianca rozpłakała się rzewnie, tuląc się mocno do mężczyzny. Płakała jeszcze przez długi czas, nim w końcu ostatnie negatywne emocje z niej nie wypłynęły.

- To… to było takie prawdziwe. – wydukała po długiej chwili Bianca, siląc się na spokój. – To… to wszystko było takie realistyczne. Otoczenie, zapachy, ból… to wszystko było takie…

- Wiem, Bianca. – Oscar gładził delikatnie jej włosy jedną ręką, podczas gdy drugą trzymał oplecioną wokół dziewczyny, trzymając ją blisko siebie. – Wiem.

- T-ty… ty nie żyłeś. – Bianca załkała, zaciskając mocno powieki na samo wspomnienie tego obrazu. – On cię zabił. A… a potem… – Kolejne słowa nie mogły przejść przez gardło dziewczyny. Bianca rozpłakała się tylko ponownie, nie mogąc znieść natłoku tych myśli i emocji.

- On nie żyje, Bianca. – powiedział cichym głosem Oscar. – Robert nie żyje, i już nic nie może ci zrobić. – Oscar wziął głęboki wdech, po czym przesunął Biancę nieco bliżej siebie. Dziewczyna leżała teraz rozłożona na jego torsie, ułożona bokiem. – Każdy, kto spróbuje się choćby do ciebie zbliżyć, będzie miał do czynienia ze mną. Dopóki żyję nikt nie odważy się skrzywdzić cię. – Bianca nieco uspokoiła się po tych słowach. Jakiś słaby głosik w tyle jej głowy mówił jej, że nie powinna ufać tym słowom. Bianca na tym etapie wiedziała już jednak jedno o Oscarze; gdy chodziło o nią, Oscar nigdy nie kłamał. Bianca była jego jedyną słabością, i gdy w grę wchodziło jej dobro, Oscar był gotów zaryzykować wszystko; nawet własne życie.

Bianca dostrzegła kątem oka stojącą w progu pokoju Annę. Młoda kobieta przyglądała się Biance i Oscarowi z niepokojem. Bianca dostrzegła jednak w jej oczach coś jeszcze; spokój o dobro Bianki.

- Jak się tu dostałeś? – spytała się półszeptem Bianca, unosząc się nieznacznie. Dziewczyna przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na Oscara, który po jej pytaniu zerknął szybko na Annę.

- Twoja siostra mnie wypuściła. – Bianca spojrzała się z zaskoczeniem na Annę, która nadal milczała, obserwując tylko z uwagą Oscara. – Doszła do wniosku, że to ja powinienem być tym, który wybudzi cię z koszmaru.

- Ale, Anna… Sam… – zaczęła Bianca niepewnym głosem.

- Chrzanić Sama. – Anna wymusiła na swoich ustach słaby uśmiech. – Niech Sam mówi sobie co chce… ja wiem lepiej. Widzę, co się tu dzieje. Tylko on jest w stanie tak szybko uspokoić cię po wybudzeniu się z koszmaru.

- Do… do czego zmierzasz, Anna? – Bianca usiadła prosto, nie odrywając spojrzenia od swojej siostry. – Anna wzięła długi, głęboki wdech, nim nie odpowiedziała na zadane pytanie.

- Zmierzam do tego, że nie możemy dłużej trzymać go w zamknięciu. On musi mieć więcej przestrzeni. – Anna przeniosła szybko spojrzenie na Oscara. – On musi być blisko ciebie. Wierz mi lub nie, siostrzyczko, ale… przy nim jesteś spokojniejsza. – Bianca również spojrzała się na Oscara. Mężczyzna nie odzywał się, ale po jego spojrzeniu Bianca domyśliła się, że jest równie zaskoczony słowami Anny jak ona. – Zostaje zatem w tej samej sypialni, ale nie zamykamy jej już na klucz. Od teraz za każdym razem, gdy będziesz miała zły sen, on ma być tym, który będzie przy tobie.

- Samowi to się nie spodoba. – Bianca uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust. – Samowi się to nawet bardzo nie spodoba.

- Tak jak mówiłam… chrzanić Sama. – Anna również się uśmiechnęła. – Wierzę temu człowiekowi, mimo iż nie powinnam. Do tego jego psychopatyczny brat chce mojej siostry. A nie sądzę, żeby Oscar mógł cię chronić zza zamkniętych drzwi.

* * *

**TA-DA!**

**Dzisiejszego dnia wszystkie sześć opowiadań (_Back From The Dead: New Game_, _Behind Blue Eyes_, _Crossing Worlds_, _Get Off Your High Horse_, _Hunter_ oraz _Through The Heart_) zostało zaktualizowanych. Miałam to zrobić już wcześniej, jeszcze przed świętami, ale nawał roboty oraz wyjątkowy brak weny uniemożliwił mi wykonanie tego zadania. ****Przy okazji wrzucam także po dwa rozdziały dwóch nowych opowiadań: _Black Swan_ (fanfiction nt. filmu _Powder_; pairing John Box/OC) oraz _The Heart of the Truest Believer_ (fanfiction nt. serialu _Dawno, dawno temu_; pairing: Felix/OC). Dodatkowo na mojej stronie YouTube dostępne będą zwiastuny do tych dwóch opowiadań. W związku z tym zapraszam gorąco wszystkich zainteresowanych do obejrzenia ich :)**

**Co do opowiadania: Powoli przymierzamy się do gatunku „romans", jaki zaznaczyłam na samym początku. Postaram się jednak zachować odrobinę realizmu, i nie wrzucę Bianki w związek z Oscarem „ot tak" – facet będzie się musiał napracować na to :) Idea tej dwójki razem była w mojej głowie od samego początku, już gdy pisałam pierwsze rozdziały _Back From The Dead_. Wtedy jednak ich ewentualny związek miał się rozwinąć nieco inaczej.**

**I, na koniec – przez jakiś czas będę zmuszona spowolnić upload nowych rozdziałów. Czeka mnie pisanie pracy licencjackiej (jeden rozdział + bibliografia + ogólny konspekt przed końcem semestru; wymóg promotora), a do tego zbliżają się zaliczenia przedmiotów z semestru zimowego. Postaram się jednak nie zaniedbać w tym okresie tych historii doszczętnie, i w wolnych chwilach będę nad nimi pracować. Tu jednak zaznaczam dodatkowo: ostatnio zajęłam się na poważnie swoimi oryginalnymi projektami, z którymi męczę się – w zależności od projektu – od kilku miesięcy do nawet kilku lat. Zależy mi na tym, żeby w końcu wydać coś swojego, stąd też moja decyzja, aby fanfiki odłożyć na boczną półkę, a najbardziej skupić się na książkach.**

**No… to chyba wszystko, co chciałam przekazać :)**

**Przy okazji życzę wszystkim Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku! :) Życzyłabym również Wesołych Świąt, ale trochę się z uploadem rozdziałów spóźniłam (planowałam wrzucić je najpóźniej 25 grudnia, ale, no cóż... takie jest życie. A zatem... Szczęśliwego Nowego Roku wszystkim!**


	10. Przed północą

**Rozdział dziesiąty: Przed północą**

* * *

Bianca trzymała powieki mocno zamknięte. Wiedziała, że jeśli je otworzy, rzeczywistość znowu ją dopadnie.

Gdzieś na parterze – najprawdopodobniej w salonie – Anna i Sam kłócili się zażarcie o to, czy Oscar faktycznie powinien otrzymać tak dużą dozę wolności i swobody.

- Czy oni nie mogą już skończyć? – jęknęła cicho Bianca, słysząc po raz trzydziesty ten sam argument, który Sam powtarzał już drugą godzinę: „To pieprzony psychopata!".

- On nigdy nie przestanie. Dopóki tu jestem, Sam nigdy się nie uspokoi. – Bianca uchyliła nieznacznie powieki. Oscar siedział obok niej i przyglądał się jej z uwagą. – Przypomnij mi… dlaczego tu jesteś?

- Bo moje koszmary powróciły. – Uśmiech momentalnie zniknął z twarzy Oscara. Mężczyzna wciąż pamiętał widok przerażonej do granic możliwości, zlanej potem Bianki, która tuliła się do niego po przebudzeniu z koszmaru o Robercie. W tamtej jednej chwili Bianca na moment zapomniała, że obok niej znajduje się seryjny morderca, odpowiedzialny za śmierć kilku bardzo bliskich jej osób. – Anna jest już na granicy wytrzymałości, więc nie może się już mną zajmować. Sam z kolei odpada w przedbiegach; już wcześniej miał problemy z uspokajaniem mnie po tym, jak się budzę.

- I niby ja jestem w tym lepszy? – Bianca zwróciła swoje ciemnoniebieskie oczy na mężczyznę obok niej, zmuszając go do spojrzenia się prosto na nią.

- Jeśli faktycznie nie kłamiesz i zależy ci na mnie, zrobisz to. – odparła Bianca, siadając powoli na miękkim materacu łóżka. – Pomyśl sobie o tym jak o terapii odwykowej. Ty pomożesz mi pozbyć się Roberta z mojej głowy, a być może później, gdy już ten cały rajwan się skończy, ja pomogę ci z twoimi problemami.

Bianca nie mogła powstrzymać małego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił się na jej ustach, gdy tylko wypowiedziała te słowa.

_Nie tylko ty potrafisz igrać z ludzkimi uczuciami, Oscar… poczuj teraz trochę, jakie to uczucie, gdy się tobą manipuluje._

Oscar uniósł się na łokciach, spoglądając na Biancę z niedowierzaniem.

- Nie igraj ze mną. – powiedział mężczyzna. Bianca odwróciła się ku niemu z niewinnym wyrazem twarzy, wpatrując się w te jego błękitne oczy, które teraz były szeroko otwarte ze zdumienia i niedowierzania. – Jeśli nie wierzysz w to… nie mów, że jesteś w stanie pomóc mi zwalczyć moje demony. – Bianca zamarła, przyglądając się Oscarowi z uwagą.

_On… on naprawdę chce się zmienić._ Bianca widziała to wyraźnie w jego oczach, wciąż otwartych szeroko. _On naprawdę chce się stać lepszym człowiekiem._

- Nie żartuję. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna, siadając prosto na łóżku. Jej oczy ani na chwilę nie oderwały się od błękitu tęczówek Oscara. – Naprawdę chcę ci pomóc. Wierzę w to, że chcesz się zmienić. Jedyne, co musisz zrobić, to zaufać mi. – Słaby, ledwie zauważalny uśmiech pojawił się na ustach mężczyzny. Bianca odpowiedziała na niego, czując dziwne, ale przyjemne ciepło rozlewające się w okolicy jej klatki piersiowej.

Nagle drzwi od pokoju otworzyły się z hukiem. Bianca odwróciła się w tej samej chwili, gdy do środka wparował Sam.

- Bianca. – Sam praktycznie drżał ze złości. Anna wpadła do pokoju zaraz po nim, blada jak ściana. – Wyjdź stąd, proszę.

- Nie. – Oscar odwrócił się ku dziewczynie, zaskoczony jej odpowiedzią.

- Bianca… – wycedził Sam przez zaciśnięte zęby. – Nie utrudniaj tego. Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko.

- Nie jestem dzieckiem! – odcięła się dziewczyna, zeskakując z łóżka i podchodząc szybko do Sama. – Za niecałe trzy miesiące kończę dwadzieścia cztery lata, na litość boską!

- Wiesz, że nie to mam na myśli. – przerwał jej Sam. Bianca prychnęła głośno, wznosząc wzrok ku sufitowi.

- Wiem aż za dobrze. – warknęła dziewczyna. – Mam własny rozum, Sam. Wiem, że można mu zaufać. – Dziewczyna wskazała na Oscara. – Zostaję tu.

- Nie zostawię cię samej w pokoju z tym psychopatą. – Sam pokręcił energicznie głową. – W żadnym wypadku…

- To moja ostateczna decyzja, Sam. – Bianca nie pozwoliła mu skończyć zdania. – Oscar stoi po naszej stronie, czy ci się to podoba, czy nie. Ludzie się zmieniają, Sam. – dodała Bianca, już łagodniejszym tonem głosu. – On też się zmienił.

- Nie wierzę w to. – Sam pokręcił ponownie głową. Na jego ustach pojawił się grymas niezadowolenia, gdy jego wzrok spoczął na osobie Oscara. – On cię wykorzysta, gdy tylko zaśniesz. Taka jest prawda.

- Nie zrobi tego. – zapewniła go Bianca. – Mógł to zrobić pół roku temu, zanim Robert ujawnił swoje plany wobec nas. Mógł nie bawić się w te durne gierki i zabrać mnie do swojego dworu, i tam wykorzystać mnie na najróżniejsze sposoby. Ale nie zrobił tego. Zamiast tego ocalił mnie przed Robertem, ryzykując własne życie. A teraz robi to ponownie, chroniąc mnie przed swoim starszym bratem.

- Bianca…

- Żadne „Bianca" mi tu. – Bianca popchnęła Sama mocno w tył, w stronę drzwi pokoju. – Wiem, co robię, Sam. Choć raz w życiu zaufaj swojemu instynktowi. – Sam milczał przez długą chwilę, wodząc wzrokiem od Bianki do Oscara, i z powrotem.

- Jeden numer. – syknął nagle Sam, wskazując palcem na Oscara. – Wywiń jeden numer, a osobiście wpakuję ci kulkę między oczy.

- Sam… uspokój się, serio. – Bianca przymknęła powieki, odpychając daleko w bok przepełniające ją uczucie irytacji. – Twoje ostrzeżenia dotarły do niego już za pierwszym razem, jestem tego pewna. – Bianca popchnęła Sama jeszcze bliżej wyjścia. – Obiecuję, że jeśli coś będzie nie tak, to zacznę krzyczeć tak głośno, że obudzę trzy czwarte naszej dzielnicy.

- No… mam nadzieję. – Wraz z tymi słowami Sam wyszedł, zabierając ze sobą Annę. Bianca pozostała na powrót sam na sam z Oscarem.

- Prawdziwy dżentelmen, kurwa jego mać. – warknęła Bianca, zatrzaskując z impetem drzwi, aż huknęło. Dziewczyna odwróciła się w stronę Oscara i zobaczyła, że mężczyzna przygląda się jej z małym uśmiechem na ustach. – Co?

- Nic. – odpowiedział Oscar, wznosząc ręce ku górze w geście poddania. – Nic a nic. – Bianca tylko fuknęła, po czym przeszła szybko kilka kroków, stając po drugiej stronie łóżka.

- Śpię po tej stronie. – powiedziała dziewczyna, wskazując na swoją połówkę. – Jeśli choćby spróbujesz czegoś, osobiście urwę ci twoje _cojones_… zrozumiano? – Oscar przytaknął skinieniem głowy, z trudem powstrzymując śmiech. To tylko jeszcze bardziej zirytowało Biancę, która wyszła w pośpiechu z pokoju, kierując się do swojego pokoju.

Jakby nie patrzeć, musiała się przebrać do spania. A przy tym człowieku nie zamierzała tego robić.

Dwadzieścia minut później, po przebraniu się w długie spodnie dresowe i zwykły podkoszulek, rozczesaniu swoich włosów i przemyciu twarzy tonikiem, Bianca znajdowała się z powrotem w pokoju gościnnym, zaciskając mocno róg kołdry w swojej piąstce, leżąc plecami do drugiego rezydenta tego pomieszczenia.

_Jeszcze pół roku temu za żadne skarby bym tego nie zrobiła,_ pomyślała Bianca, przymykając nieznacznie powieki. Serce waliło jej jak oszalałe, a nad oddechem z trudem panowała. _Muszę jakoś mu zaufać._ Bianca powtórzyła te słowa jeszcze kilka razy w swojej głowie. _To nasz sojusznik. Ufam mu. Anna też mu ufa – mimo iż nie powinna, tak samo jak ja. W tej chwili tylko on może pomóc mi uporać się z nawrotem koszmarów._

Bianca przekręciła się na plecy, oddychając głęboko. Oscar przez cały ten czas milczał, trzymając oczy zamknięte – mimo iż Bianca wyraźnie czuła, że mężczyzna jeszcze nie śpi.

Dziewczyna długo jeszcze nie mogła zasnąć. Co raz jej powieki uchylały się nieznacznie, gdy Bianca przekręcała głowę w stronę Oscara sprawdzając, czy mężczyzna już śpi. I nawet gdy już usnął, Bianca nadal wierciła się niespokojnie. W dużej mierze miał na to wpływ fakt, że dziewczyna nie chciała znów przeżywać tych koszmarów.

W końcu, po jakichś dwóch godzinach męczarni, sen w końcu nadszedł. Nim Biancę ogarnęła ciemność, dziewczyna pomyślała tylko o jednej rzeczy.

* * *

_Proszę… niech nie śni mi się znowu Robert. Niech przyśni mi się coś miłego. Coś, przez co nie obudzę się zlana potem._

_Znów była w Goldvale._

_Tym razem dwór nie wyglądał jak opuszczona ruina rodem z najgorszych koszmarów – nie, budynek był cały i zadbany. Nawet najmniejsze krzewy rosnące wokół niego były równo poprzycinane._

_Bianca szła powoli po wysypanej żwirem alejce, rozglądając się uważnie dookoła. Przy każdym kroku odwracała się w tył, przekonana, że zaraz z zarośli wyskoczy Robert._

_Lub Dominic. Teraz bała się również jego._

_Do niczego takiego jednak nie doszło. Bianca przeszła przez całą długość drogi aż do samych drzwi frontowych dworu. Dopiero tam zatrzymała się, wpatrując się intensywnie w mosiężną klamkę._

„_Co, jeśli zło czyha na mnie za tymi drzwiami?" – zastanawiała się dziewczyna, starając się kontrolować swój oddech. – „Co, jeśli po drugiej stronie czeka na mnie Robert lub Dominic? Lub „ta gorsza" wersja Oscara?"_

_Bianca czuła, że nie ma innego wyjścia – musiała przejść przez te drzwi. Tylko w ten sposób będzie mogła przejść do dalszego etapu swojego snu._

_Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, przymykając na moment powieki._

„_Kontrolujesz to." – pomyślała Bianca, otwierając powoli oczy. Jej dłoń nadal znajdowała się na mosiężnej klamce. – „To twój sen. Musisz przejąć nad nim kontrolę."_

_Jak Bianca pomyślała, tak też postanowiła zrobić. Powoli, ostrożnie pociągnęła w dół klamkę drzwi, która przesunęła się z cichym skrzypieniem. Po chwili rozległ się charakterystyczny zgrzyt, gdy drzwi uchyliły się nieznacznie._

_Bianca popchnęła je do przodu, wchodząc jednocześnie do środka. Przez cały ten czas rozglądała się uważnie dookoła, szukając jakiegokolwiek możliwego zagrożenia._

_Już nie raz miała takie sny. Zaczynały się przyjemnie i niegroźnie, aby w pewnej chwili przeistoczyć się w coś, przez co „Koszmar z ulicy Wiązów" stawał się słodką, niewinną bajeczką dla małych dzieci._

_Dziewczyna ruszyła powoli przed siebie. Skierowała się w stronę schodów prowadzących na piętro domu, ale ostatecznie nie weszła na nie. Zamiast tego skierowała się w prawo, w stronę pozbawionego drzwi przejścia._

_Nigdy wcześniej tu nie była – nawet w swoich snach. Zaciekawiona, powoli weszła do pomieszczenia, przyglądając się uważnie każdemu detalowi, jaki napotkała._

_Znajdowała się w salonie – w salonie oświetlonym naturalnym światłem. Duże, sięgające do samego sufitu okna wpuszczały do środka tyle światła, że pomieszczenie chwilami zdawało się wręcz błyszczeć. Kilka razy Bianca musiała przymrużyć oczy, gdy jasne promienie słońca padły na jej twarz, oślepiając ją na moment._

_Wszystko wydawało się tu takie zadbane. Takie… nowe. Bianca czuła się tak, jakby weszła do domu kogoś, kto dopiero się tu wprowadził._

_Bianca zaczęła rozglądać się za „czymś". Nie wiedziała, czego właściwie szuka – wiedziała tylko, że musi to odnaleźć. Wyższa siła sterowała teraz jej ruchami i działaniami, prowadząc ją powoli po pomieszczeniu, obok wysokich regałów i półek._

_Jej ciemnoniebieskie oczy wodziły powoli po licznych książkach zebranych na półkach. Bianca doszukała się tam zarówno „Romea i Julii" oraz „Iliady", jak i serii o Sherlocku Holmesie autorstwa Arthura Conana __Doyle'a__. Kilka razy nawet mignął jej gdzieś tytuł książki Edgara Allana Poe._

_Potem jednak Bianca natknęła się na coś, co spowodowało, że dziewczyna zatrzymała się w miejscu, otwierając szeroko oczy._

_Były to zdjęcia – zdjęcia w ramkach, stojące na jednej z półek regału znajdującego się po lewej stronie od kominka._

_Bianca wpatrywała się w osoby na tych zdjęciach, mrugając tylko tępo powiekami, kompletnie zszokowana._

„_To… to jestem ja."_

_To faktycznie była ona – ale wyglądała zupełnie inaczej. Jej oczy nie ujawniały żadnego zmęczenia czy paraliżującego smutku lub strachu. Jej włosy były jeszcze dłuższe niż teraz, i były luźno rozpuszczone. I uśmiechała się – nie był to jednak fałszywy, wymuszony uśmiech._

_Nie… to był szczery uśmiech osoby szczęśliwej i spełnionej._

_Bianca przestąpiła z nogi na nogę, biorąc jedną z ramek ze zdjęciem w swoje dłonie. Dziewczyna przełknęła ciężką gulę stojącą w jej gardle, gdy jej wzrok opuścił jej własną, roześmianą twarz, i przeniósł się na twarz osoby, która znajdowała się obok niej._

_Oscar. To był Oscar._

_Oczy Bianki skanowały każdy, nawet najmniejszy detal jego twarzy. Dziewczyna marszczyła brwi, przyglądając się szerokiemu, wesołemu uśmiechowi mężczyzny, przymrużonym od owego uśmiechu oczom oraz lekko opalonej twarzy, na której dopiero co zaczęły się pojawiać pierwsze oznaki wkraczania w wiek średni._

_- Co się tu dzieje? – spytała się na głos Bianca, odstawiając zdjęcie ostrożnie na bok. Przez długą chwilę zastanawiała się, co to wszystko mogło oznaczać._

_A potem wszystko stało się jasne._

_Ten sen nie był żadnym przesłaniem, żadną wizją przyszłości. To była alternatywna wizja tego, jak mogły potoczyć się ich losy, gdyby Bianca i Oscar spotkali się „w normalnych warunkach"._

_Potęga tej świadomości sprawiła, że dziewczynie z wrażenia aż zakręciło się w głowie. Bianca musiała przytrzymać się ścianki regału, aby nie upaść._

„_Czy tak właśnie wyglądałaby moja przyszłość?" – Bianca zadawała sobie to pytanie raz po raz, wodząc zdezorientowanym spojrzeniem po ścianach salonu, na których wisiały drogie i piękne obrazy. – „Czy naprawdę przeznaczone mi było go spotkać?"_

_Bianca wciąż nie zapomniała o tym, dlaczego to ją Oscar porwał – oryginalnie chciał zrobić przykład z Anny, ale jego uwagę dość szybko przyciągnęła osoba młodszej siostry kobiety. Wtedy jednak mężczyzna był pewien, że zainteresował się Biancą tylko ze względu na to, bo dziewczyna była w jego opinii „oryginalna" oraz „niewinna"; a on sam chciał ją złamać. Dopiero w rezydencji Goldvale, gdy widmo Roberta nadciągnęło nad nich oboje, Oscar uświadomił sobie, co tak naprawdę czuł do młodszej od siebie dziewczyny._

_Wtedy było jednak za późno na zmianę. To, czego wtedy oboje doświadczyli, nie dało się już w żaden sposób zmienić._

_Jednak ta wizja, której Bianca w tej chwili doświadczała podpowiadała jej, jak mogło potoczyć się jej życie, gdyby Oscar nigdy nie stał się mordercą._

„_Gdyby pozostał w Goldvale przez cały ten czas; gdyby nigdy nie zszedł na ścieżkę zła; gdyby postanowił wieść prawe i dobre życie… w końcu byśmy się spotkali. A ja, znając przewrotny los, tak czy siak uległabym jego urokowi i wrodzonej charyzmie."_

_- Bianca… – Dziewczyna podskoczyła jak oparzona, obracając się jednocześnie w miejscu._

_Spodziewała się spotkać w swoim śnie Oscara. Ba, była pewna, że na pewnym etapie snu zmaterializuje się on nagle tuż obok niej. Dlatego też zdziwiła się, gdy zamiast niego zobaczyła stojącego w progu pomieszczenia swojego dziadka, Floriana Reida._

_Florian Reid miał siedemdziesiąt pięć lat, gdy zmarł. Odszedł od nich rok po tym, jak Oscar porwał Annę i zmusił Sama do wzięcia udziału w swojej grze._

_Powodem jego śmierci był stres, jaki znacznie osłabił jego i tak ciężko pracujące serce. Siedem miesięcy po tym, jak Sam skonfrontował się z Oscarem po raz drugi, Florian Reid odszedł z tego świata. Jego żona, trzy lata młodsza od niego Emily Reid odeszła zaledwie dwa lata później._

_- Dziadek? – Bianca nie mogła jakoś uwierzyć w to, że spośród wszystkich osób w jej śnie pojawił się właśnie on. – Co… co tu robisz?_

_- To tylko iluzja. – powiedział mężczyzna. Bianca zmarszczyła brwi, przekrzywiając głowę w bok. – To wszystko… to tylko iluzja. – Staruszek powiódł spojrzeniem po salonie. Bianca poszła za jego przykładem. Przez krótki moment spodziewała się, że to wszystko nagle zniknie, i dwór Goldvale przemieni się na powrót w ruinę i zgliszcza._

_Do niczego takiego jednak nie doszło. Bianca i jej dziadek nadal stali w salonie, spoglądając na siebie._

_- Dlaczego tak mówisz? – spytała się Bianca._

_Florian Reid uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym postąpił kilka kroków wprzód, zmniejszając odległość pomiędzy sobą a swoją wnuczką do niespełna półtora metra._

_- Cała ta rodzina to psychopaci. – Bianca dopiero po dłuższej chwili zrozumiała, o kim dziadek mówił._

_- Zna… znałeś ich? – Bianca otworzyła szeroko oczy, zdumiona._

_- Rodzina Goldvale nie była doskonała… ale nie byli zabójcami. – Florian zignorował pytanie Bianki. Wodził tylko nieobecnym spojrzeniem po ścianach pokoju. – To oni zatruli ich krew. Śmierć była wpisana w ten ród od pokoleń._

_- O kim ty mówisz, dziadku? – spytała się Bianca, postępując dwa kroki wprzód. – Skąd o tym wiesz? Co chcesz mi przekazać? – Z każdą chwilą Bianca stawała się coraz bardziej świadoma faktycznej rzeczywistości. Za kilka chwil miała się obudzić. – Co wiesz o Oscarze? – Dziadek w końcu spojrzał się na Biankę. Intensywność jego spojrzenia sprawiła, że dziewczyna zamarła, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku._

_- Odszukaj ich korzenie. – powiedział Florian Reid. Jego głos zaczął być słyszalny z oddali. Znaczyło to tylko jedno; Bianca budziła się. – Odszukaj je, a dowiesz się również historii swojej rodziny. – Mężczyzna rzucił jej kolejny smutny uśmiech. – Ty i Anna nie byłyście pierwszymi ofiarami tych psychopatów. Odnajdź początek tej klątwy, a zrozumiesz, że dla niego nie ma odkupienia._

_- Dziadku… – Florian Reid zaczął znikać. Bianca wciągnęła szybko powietrze przez usta, nie chcąc, aby ten sen się skończył. Miała jeszcze tyle pytań. – Czego mam szukać? Dziadku? Dziadku!_

* * *

Bianca obudziła się gwałtownie, siadając prosto jak struna na łóżku. Oddychała ciężko, a na jej czole gromadziły się małe kropelki potu.

Dziewczyna spróbowała uregulować swój oddech. Okazało się to jednak trudniejsze, niż przypuszczała. Wspomnienie snu, który przed chwilą miała, było zbyt świeże.

_O co w tym śnie chodziło? Co dziadek chciał mi w nim przekazać?_

Bianca nie wierzyła w coś takiego jak sny prorocze. Teraz jednak, wspominając słowa Floriana Reida, myśli w głowie Bianki zaczęły wirować.

Czy to możliwe, że jej dziadek wiedział o czymś ważnym na temat rodziny Goldvale? Z tego, co Sam zdołał się dowiedzieć wynikało, że rodzina Goldvale rezydowała w okolicach Wellshire od ponad siedmiu pokoleń. W pewnym momencie za jednego z nich wyszła Julia Thompson, najmłodsze dziecko osławionej Matildy Thompson, matki „Zabójcy Samotnych Serc".

_Co to jednak ma wspólnego z Oscarem?_

I wtedy ją olśniło.

_Thompson… to nazwisko. Dominic używa tego nazwiska._

Bianca obróciła się nieznacznie. Jej spojrzenie padło na osobę Oscara. Mężczyzna spał na dalekim krańcu łóżka, odwrócony do niej tyłem.

Jego przodek był seryjnym mordercą – to Bianca wiedziała już od dawna. Pytanie tylko; co _jej_ rodzina miała z tym wspólnego?

Bianca opadła z powrotem na poduszki, przymykając na moment powieki.

_To był tylko sen._ – powtarzała w myślach Bianca, trzymając oczy zamknięte. – _Nic więcej. To tylko moja podświadomość wysyła mi takie podprogowe wiadomości; nic więcej._

Czy aby jednak? Bianca otworzyła powoli oczy. Z jej ust wydobył się długi, przeciągły wydech, gdy dziewczyna skierowała spojrzenie na pogrążony w ciemnościach sufit.

_Muszę dowiedzieć się, czy to prawda. Muszę wiedzieć, czy nasze rodziny faktycznie kiedyś się znały. Jeśli tak… wówczas los jest bardziej przewrotny, niż ktokolwiek mógłby pomyśleć._


End file.
